CA
c (ce) ???? * pt: (cê) terceira letra do alfabeto (consoante) * -c ???? * en: see -ic =cabala= * sub * cabala ???? * pt: n cabala * en: n 1. cabala; 2. cabal * ◊ cabalista-cabalistic; cabalar =cabalar= * v * cabalar ???? * pt: v cabalar * en: v 1. to cabalize, practice cabala; 2. to plot, intrigue =cabalista= * sub * cabalista ???? * pt: n cabalista * en: n cabalist =cabalistic= * adj * cabalistic ???? * pt: adj cabalístico/a * en: adj cabalistic =cabana= * sub * cabana ???? * pt: n cabana * en: n cabin, hut; also: cottage; * cabana de folios arbor, bower =cabaret= * sub * cabaret ???? * pt: n cabaret [F * en: n cabaret (1. cabaret shop; café chantant ; 2. tea, coffee, etc., set) * ◊ cabaretero =cabaretero= * sub * cabaretero ???? * pt: n proprietário dum cabaret * en: n cabaret owner, cabaretier =cabaretista= * sub * cabaretista ???? * pt: n actor de cabaret =cabestan= * sub =cabina= * sub * cabina ???? * pt: n cabine, cabina * en: n 1. Naut. cabin, stateroom; 2. car (of an elevator) * ◊ cabinetto =cabinetto= * sub * cabinetto ???? * pt: n pequena cabina * en: n cabinet (1. small room; also: closet; 2. Gov.); * cabinetto de lectura reading-room; * question de cabinetto 1. state affair that may cause a change of cabinet; 2. vital question =cablar= * v * cablar ???? * pt: v (instalar cabos) * en: v to cable (* to transmit messages by cable) =cablo= * sub * cablo ???? * pt: n cabo * en: n cable * ◊ cablar; cablogramma etc. =cablogramma= * sub * cablogramma ???? * pt: n cablograma * en: n cablegram =cabotage= * sub * cabotage ???? * pt: n cabotagem (navegação costeira) =cabotar= * v =cabotero= * sub =cabrar= * v =cabriolet= * sub * cabriolet ???? * pt: n cabriolet [F * en: n cabriolet (1. cab; 2. Motoring convertible coupé or roadster) * cac- ???? * en: adj in compounds caco (* bad, evil) * ◊ cacodemone etc.; cacoethe etc.; cacographo etc.; cacophone etc. =cacahuete= * sub =cacao= * sub * cacao (-áo) ???? * pt: n cacau (1. cacaueiro; 2. fruto do cacaueiro); * butyro de cacao manteiga de cacau * en: n I. cacao (1. cacao tree; 2. cacao bean); II. cocoa; * butyro de cacao cocoa butter =cacaoiero= * sub =cacar= * v =cacarear= * v =cacata= * sub =cacatorio= * sub =cacatua= * sub =cachalote {sj}= * sub =cachectic {sj}= * adj =cachet= * sub =cachexia {sj}= * sub * cachmir (-sh-) ???? * pt: n caxemira, casimira * en: n cashmere (cloth) * Cachmir (-sh-) ???? * pt: npr Caxemir * en: npr Kashmir; * cachmir cashmere (cloth) =cachmir {sj}= * adj =Cachmir {sj}= * sub n pr =cacique= * sub =cacodemone= * sub * cacodemone ???? * en: n cacodemon (1. evil spirit; 2. Astrol.) =cacoethe= * sub * cacoethe ???? * pt: n cacoete (1. mau habito; * 2. Med.) * en: n cacoëthes (1. bad habit; 2. Med.) =cacographia= * sub * cacographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cacografia, erro ortográfico * en: n cacography, bad spelling =cacographo= * sub * cacographo (-có-) ???? * pt: n cacógrafo * en: n cacographer, poor speller * ◊ cacographia =cacolalia= * sub =cacologia= * sub =cacophone= * adj * cacophone ???? * pt: adj cacofono/a * en: adj cacophonous, cacophonic * ◊ cacophonia-cacophonic =cacophonia= * sub * cacophonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cacofonia * en: n cacophony =cacophonic= * adj * cacophonic ???? * pt: adj cacofonico/a * en: adj cacophonous, cacophonic =cactaceas= * sub pl * cactaceas ???? * pt: n Bot. cactaceas * en: n Bot. Cactaceae =cactacee= * adj * cactacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. cactáceo/a * en: adj Bot. cactaceous =cactiforme= * adj =cacto= * sub * cacto ???? * pt: n cacto * en: n cactus * ◊ cactacee-cactaceas =cadavere= * sub * cadavere ???? * pt: n cadáver * en: n 1. corpse, cadaver; 2. carcass * ◊ cadaverose =cadaveric= * adj =cadaverina= * sub =cadaverose= * adj * cadaverose ???? * pt: adj cadaveroso/a * en: adj cadaverous, corpse-like =caddie= * sub * caddie ???? * pt: n caddie [A * en: n Golfing caddie =cadente= * adj =cadentia= * sub * cadentia ???? * pt: n cadência (ritmo musical ou movimento) * en: n cadence (1. rhythmical flow or movement; 2. Mus. concluding strain) * ◊ cadentiar =cadentiar= * v * cadentiar ???? * pt: v cadenciar * en: v to give cadence or rhythm to; to cadence =cadentiate= * adj =cader= * v * cader -cid- ???? * pt: v cair * en: v to fall, drop, tumble, etc.; * cader malade to fall ill * ◊ cadentia; caso; cadita-paracadita etc.; accider; incider; decader; recader =cadette= * adj * cadette ???? * pt: adj -; * (filio, fratre) cadette (filho ou irmão mais novo) * en: adj -; * (filio, fratre) cadette younger (son, brother) * ◊ cadetto =cadetto= * sub * cadetto ???? * pt: n cadete (estudante da escola militar) * en: n cadet (1. younger son or brother; 2. student at a military school) =cadi= * sub =cadita= * sub * cadita ???? * pt: n caída * en: n fall, falling; * cadita de aqua waterfall =cadmiar= * v =cadmiatura= * sub =cadmic= * adj =cadmifere= * adj =cadmium= * sub * cadmium (cád-) ???? * pt: n [Quim. cádmio (Cd) * en: n cadmium =caduc= * adj * caduc ???? * pt: n caduco/a =caduceo= * sub =caducitate= =café= * sub * café ???? * pt: n café [F * en: n coffeehouse, café =cafeteria= * sub =caffe= * sub * caffe ???? * pt: n café (bebida) * en: n 1. coffee; 2. café * ◊ caffetero; caffetiera; caffeina =caffeiero= * sub =caffeina= * sub * caffeina (-ína) ???? * pt: n cafeína * en: n caffeine * caffeteria ???? * pt: n cafetaria, café (bar) =caffetero= * sub * caffetero ???? * pt: n cafeteiro * en: n coffeehouse keeper =caffetiera= * sub * caffetiera ???? * pt: n cafeteira * en: n coffeepot =cafre= * sub =Cafreria= * sub n pr =caftan= * sub * caftan ???? * en: n caftan =caid= * sub =caiman= * sub =Cain= * sub n pr * Cain (-ín) ???? * pt: nprm Caim * en: nprm Cain =Caiphas= * sub n pr * Caiphas (-fás) ???? * pt: nprm Caiafas * en: nprm Caiaphas, Caiphas =caique= * sub =cairn= * sub =cairota= * adj =cairota= * sub =caisson= * sub * caisson ???? * pt: n caisson [F * en: n caisson (1. Mil.; 2. Engin.; 3. Arch.) =cake= * sub =cake-walk= * sub =cakile= * sub =cala= * sub =calabaza= * sub =calabrese= * adj =calabrese= * sub =calabrosa= * sub =calamagrostis= * sub =calamar= * sub * calamar ???? * pt: n calamar, lula =calamello= * sub =calamina= * sub =calamintha= * sub * calamita ???? * pt: n imã =calamitate= * sub * calamitate ???? * pt: n calamidade * en: n calamity (1. great public misfortune; 2. serious trouble, distress) * ◊ calamitose =calamitose= * adj * calamitose ???? * pt: adj calamitoso/a, funesto/a * en: adj calamitous =calamo= * sub =calampelis= * sub =calando= * adv =calandra (I)= * sub =calandra (II)= * sub =calandrage= * sub =calandrar= * v =calandrator= * sub =calao= * sub * -calar ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ intercalar; nomenclar etc. =calcaneo= * sub =calcar= * v * calcar ???? * pt: v calcar * en: v 1. to trample, tread; to stamp; to press; 2. to kick; 3. to trace, make a tracing * ◊ calco; calcator =calcaree= * adj =calcari= * adj * calcari ???? * pt: adj calcário/a * en: adj calcareous =calcario (I)= * sub =calcario (II)= * sub * calcario ???? * pt: n calcário * en: n limestone =calcator= * sub * calcator ???? * pt: n calcador, pisador * en: n tracing point, tracer =calce (I)= * sub =calce (II)= * sub * calce¹ ???? * pt: n 1. calcanhar; 2. pé, base (de um pilar); 3. coronha (dum rifle) * en: n 1. heel; 2. foot (of a pillar or mast); 3. stock (of a rifle) * ◊ calceo; calcar; recalcitrar * calce² ???? * pt: n cal (oxido de cálcio); * calce vive cal viva * en: n lime (* calcium oxide); * calce vive quicklime; * calce extincte slaked lime; * lacte de calce whitewash (* mixture of lime and water); * petra de calce limestone * ◊ calcite; calculo; calcari; calcario; calcic; calcium; calcifere; calcificar-calcification; calcinar =calcea= * sub * calcea ???? * pt: n meia, peúga * en: n hose; also: stocking; * calcea blau bluestocking * ◊ calcetta; calceones; calcear =calcear= * v * calcear ???? * pt: v calçar; * calcear se calçar-se * en: v 1. to put (shoes, boots, stockings, etc.) on (someone’s feet); * 2. to cover the foot or root (of a tree, etc.); * calcear se to put on one’s shoes, stockings, etc. * ◊ calceator; calceatura; calceate; discalcear-discalceamento, discalceator, discalceate =calceate= * adj * calceate ???? * pt: adj calçado/a (com sapatos, botas) * en: 1. pp of calcear ; * 2. adj wearing shoes, boots, etc., shod =calceator= * sub * calceator ???? * pt: n calçadeira (instrumento de osso, plástico ou metal para ajudar a calçar os sapatos) * en: n shoehorn =calceatura= * sub * calceatura ???? * pt: n sapato * en: n footwear, footgear =calceiforme= * adj * calceiforme ???? * pt: adj Bot. calciforme * en: adj Bot. calceiform =calcemia= * sub =calceo= * sub * calceo ???? * pt: n pantufa * en: n shoe slipper; also: Technol. * ◊ calceolo; calceiforme; calcea =calceolaria= * sub * calceolaria ???? * pt: n Bot. calceolária * en: n Bot. calceolaria =calceolate= * adj * calceolate ???? * pt: adj Bot. calciforme * en: adj Bot. calceolate =calceolo= * sub * calceolo (-é-) ???? * pt: n 1. pantufa, soco; 2. cunha * en: n 1. small shoe or slipper; 2. small wedge, socket, etc. * ◊ calceolaria; calceolate =calceones= * sub pl * calceones ???? * pt: n pl calções; cuecas * en: npl underpants; also: shorts =calceonettas= * sub pl =calceria= * sub =calcero= * sub =calcetta= * sub * calcetta ???? * pt: n (pequena) peúga, meia * en: n (small) stocking; also: sock * ◊ calcettero; calcetteria =calcetteria= * sub * calcetteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n estabelecimento de venda de meias * en: n hosiery; also: hosiery shop =calcettero= * sub * calcettero ???? * pt: n vendedor, fabricante de meias * en: n stocking maker, stocking weaver =calcic= * adj * calcic ???? * pt: adj Quim. cálcico/a * en: adj Chem. calcic =calcicole= * adj =calcifere= * adj * calcifere ???? * pt: adj calcifero/a, calcário/a * en: adj calciferous =calcificar= * v * calcificar ???? * pt: v calcificar * en: v to calcify =calcification= * sub * calcification ???? * pt: n calcificação * en: n calcification =calcifuge= * adj =calcimetria= * sub =calcimetro= * sub =calcinar= * v * calcinar ???? * pt: v calcinar * en: v to calcine * ◊ calcination; calcinatori =calcination= * sub * calcination ???? * pt: n calcinação * en: n calcination =calcinatori= * adj * calcinatori ???? * pt: adj calcinador * en: adj calcinatory =calcinose (-osis)= * sub =calcite= * sub * calcite ???? * pt: n calcite * en: n calcite =calcitherapia= * sub =calcium= * sub * calcium (cál-) ???? * pt: n Quim. cálcio (Ca) * en: n Chem. calcium =calciuria= * sub =calco= * sub * calco ???? * pt: n traçado * en: n tracing, traced design =calculabile= * adj * calculabile ???? * pt: adj calculável * en: adj calculable =calculabilitate= * sub =calcular= * v * calcular ???? * pt: v calcular * en: v to calculate; * machina de calcular calculating machine * ◊ calculo²; calculabile-incalculabile; calculation; calculator =calculation= * sub * calculation ???? * pt: n calculação * en: n calculation =calculator= * adj =calculator= * sub * calculator ???? * pt: n calculador (quem ou que calcula) * en: n calculator (* one who calculates) =calculo (I)= * sub =calculo (II)= * sub * calculo¹ ???? * pt: n 1. pequena pedra; 2. Med. cálculo (cálculo renal, biliar) * en: n 1. small stone; also: pebble; 2. Med. calculus * ◊ calculose; calcular * calculo² ???? * pt: n calculação, cálculo * en: n calculation; * calculo mental mental arithmetic; * calculo (differential, integral, etc.) (differential, integral, etc.) calculus =calculose= * adj * calculose ???? * pt: adj Med. calculoso/a * en: adj Med. calculous =calculoso= * sub =caldario= * sub =calde= * adj * calde ???? * pt: adj quente * en: adj warm, hot * ◊ caldiera; escaldar * caldemente ???? * pt: adv calorosamente =caldera= * sub =caldiera= * sub * caldiera ???? * pt: n caldeira * en: n kettle boiler, etc.; * caldiera de vapor steam boiler; * caldiera tubular tubular or fire-tube boiler * ◊ caldierata; caldierero; caldieretta; caldieron =caldierata= * sub * caldierata ???? * pt: n caldeirada (conteúdo de uma caldeira) * en: n kettleful =caldiereria= * sub =caldierero= * sub * caldierero ???? * pt: n caldeireiro (fabricante ou vendedor de caldeiras) * en: n coppersmith =caldieretta= * sub * caldieretta ???? * pt: n pequena caldeira * en: n small kettle, boiler, etc. =caldieron= * sub * caldieron ???? * pt: n caldeirão * en: n large kettle, cauldron =caleche= * sub =Caledonia= * sub n pr =caledonian= * sub =caledoniano= * sub =calefaceaqua= * sub =calefacebiberon= * sub =calefaceliquidos= * sub =calefaceovo(s)= * sub =calefacepedes= * sub =calefaceplattos= * sub =calefacer= * v * calefacer ???? * pt: v aquecer * en: v to warm, heat * ◊ calefaciente; calefaction; calefactor =calefaciente= * adj * calefaciente ???? * pt: adj [Med. calefaciente * en: adj Med. calefacient, calefactive * calefact- ???? * en: see calefacer =calefaction= * sub * calefaction ???? * pt: n calefação, aquecimento; * calefaction central calefação/aquecimento central * en: n heating, calefaction; * calefaction central central heating =calefactor= * sub * calefactor ???? * pt: n calefator, aparelho de aquecer * en: n calefactor, heater, etc. =calefactorio= * sub =calembour= * sub =calendario= * sub * calendario ???? * pt: n calendário * en: n calendar * ◊ calendarista =calendarista= * sub * calendarista ???? * pt: n calendarista (aquele que faz calendários) * en: n calendar maker =calendas= * sub pl * calendas ???? * pt: n pl calendas (primeiro dia do calendário romano) * en: npl calends * ◊ calendario; calendula =calendula= * sub * calendula ???? * pt: n Bot. calendula (vulg. maravilha) * en: n Bot. calendula =calepina= * sub =caler= * v * caler ???? * pt: v aquecer * en: v to be warm or hot; to glow * ◊ calide; calor; calefacer etc. =calfatage= * sub * calfatage (-aje) ???? * pt: n calafetagem (acto de) calafetar * en: n (act of) calking, caulking =calfatar= * v * calfatar ???? * pt: v calfetar (tapar com estoupa) * en: v to calk, caulk (ships) * ◊ calfatage; calfatator =calfatator= * sub * calfatator ???? * pt: n calafetador (aquele ou aquilo que calafeta) * en: n calker, caulker (* one who calks ships) =calibrar= * v * calibrar ???? * pt: v calibrar * en: v to calibrate =calibration= * sub =calibrator= * sub * calibrator ???? * pt: n calibrador * en: n calibrater =calibre= * sub * calibre ???? * pt: n calibre * en: n 1. caliber; 2. caliber rule * ◊ calibrar-calibrator =calice= * sub * calice (cá-) ???? * pt: n 1. cálice, calix, taça; Ecles.; 2. Bot. copo, calix * en: n 1. chalice (* cup, goblet; also: calix); also: Eccl.; 2. Bot. cup, calyx * ◊ caliciforme etc. =caliciflor= * adj =caliciforme= * adj * caliciforme ???? * pt: adj (a forma de cálice) * en: adj cup-shaped, caliciform =calicivirose (-osis)= * sub =calico= * sub * calico (-có) ???? * pt: n percal * en: n calico =caliculo= * sub =calide= * adj * calide ???? * pt: adj quente * en: adj warm; hot * calidemente ???? * pt: adv calidamente =califa= * sub * califa ???? * pt: n califa * en: n caliph * ◊ califato =califato= * sub * califato ???? * pt: n califado (governo de um califa) * en: n caliphate =California= * sub n pr =californian= * adj =californiano= * sub =californium= * sub * californium ???? * pt: n Quim. califórnio (Cf) =caligine= * sub =caliginose= * adj * call- ???? * en: n in compounds calli- (* beauty) * ◊ calligrapho etc.; hemerocallide etc. =calla= * sub =call-girl= * sub =callicida= * sub =calliergonella= * sub =callifugo= * sub =calligramma= * sub =calligraphia= * sub * calligraphia (-ía) ???? * pt: n caligrafia * en: n calligraphy =calligraphiar= * v * calligraphiar ???? * pt: v caligrafar * en: v to calligraph, write calligraphically =calligraphic= * adj * calligraphic ???? * pt: adj caligráfico/a * en: adj calligraphic =calligrapho= * sub * calligrapho (-í-) ???? * pt: n caligrafo * en: n calligrapher * ◊ calligraphia-calligraphiar; calligraphic =calliphora= * sub =callista= * sub * callista ???? * pt: n calista * en: n corncutter, chiropodist =callitrichaceas= * sub pl =callitriche= * sub =callo= * sub * callo ???? * pt: n calo * en: n callus (* hard, thickened place on the skin); also: corn (on one’s toe) * ◊ callista; callose-callositate =callose= * adj * callose ???? * pt: adj caloso/a * en: adj callous =callositate= * sub * callositate ???? * pt: n calosidade * en: n 1. callosity, callousness; 2. callus =calluna= * sub =calma= * sub * calma ???? * pt: n calma * en: n calm =calmante= * sub * calmante¹ ???? * pt: adj calmante * en: 1. ppr of calmar ; 2. adj calming; calmative * calmante² ???? * pt: n calmante * en: n calmative =calmar= * v * calmar ???? * pt: v calmar * en: v to calm; also: to calm down =calme= * adj * calme ???? * pt: adj calma * en: adj calm * ◊ calma-calmar-calmante * calmemente ???? * pt: adv calmamente =calmodulina= * sub =calocera= * sub =calomel= * sub * calomel ???? * pt: n calomel * en: n calomel =calor= * sub * calor ???? * pt: n calor; * calor specific calor especifico * en: n heat; warmth; * il face (un) grande calor It is very hot; * calor specific specific heat; * in le calor de (un discussion, etc.) In the heat of (an argument, etc.) * ◊ caloria; calorifero; calorific; calorose; calorificar-calorification; calorimetro etc. =caloria= * sub * caloria (-ía) ???? * pt: n caloria * en: n calorie =caloric= * adj =calorifere= * adj =calorifero= * sub * calorifero (-ífero) ???? * pt: n calorífero * en: n (central) heating installation =calorific= * adj * calorific ???? * pt: adj calorifico/a * en: adj calorific =calorificar= * v * calorificar ???? * pt: v aquecer * en: v Phys. to calorify =calorification= * sub * calorification ???? * pt: n aquecimento * en: n calorification =calorifuge= * adj =calorimetria= * sub =calorimetric= * adj =calorimetro= * sub * calorimetro (-í-) ???? * pt: n calorímetro * en: n culorimeter =calorose= * adj * calorose ???? * pt: adj caloroso/a * en: adj hot; warm * calorosemente ???? * pt: adv calorosamente =calotte= * sub =caltha= * sub =calumet= * sub =calumnia= * sub * calumnia ???? * pt: n calunia * en: n calumny, slander * ◊ calumniose; calumniar-calumniation, calumniator, calumniatori =calumniabile= * adj =calumniar= * v * calumniar ???? * pt: v caluniar * en: v to calumniate, slander =calumniation= * sub * calumniation ???? * pt: n calunia * en: n calumniation =calumniator= * sub * calumniator ???? * pt: n caluniador/a * en: n calumniator =calumniatori= * adj * calumniatori ???? * pt: adj caluniador/a * en: adj calumniatory =calumniose= * adj * calumniose ???? * pt: adj calunioso/a * en: adj calumnious =calvados= * sub =calvario= * sub =Calvario= * sub * calvario ???? * pt: n calvário * en: n 1. Calvary; 2. martyrdom =calve= * adj * calve ???? * pt: adj calvo/a * en: adj bald * ◊ calvitia =Calvin= * sub n pr * Calvin, Jean ???? * pt: npr teólogo francês * en: npr French theologian * ◊ calvinismo; calvinista-calvinistic =calvinismo= * sub * calvinismo ???? * pt: n calvinismo * en: n Calvinism =calvinista= * adj =calvinista= * sub * calvinista ???? * pt: n calvinista * en: n Calvinist =calvinistic= * adj * calvinistic ???? * pt: adj calvinistico/a * en: adj Calvinistic =calvitia= * sub * calvitia ???? * pt: n calvícia * en: n baldness =calycanthaceas= * sub pl =calycantho= * sub =calypso= * sub =camarilla= * sub =cambaro= * sub * cambaro (cám-) ???? * pt: n caranguejo, camarão * en: n crayfish, crawfish =cambiabile= * adj * cambiabile ???? * pt: adj cambiável * en: adj changeable =cambiadiscos= * sub =cambial= * adj =cambiamento= * sub * cambiamento ???? * pt: n mudança, modifica (1. acto de modificar algo; 2. condição modificada) * en: n change (1. act of making different; 2. changed condition) =cambiante= * adj * cambiante ???? * pt: adj cambiante * en: 1. ppr of cambiar ; 2. adj changeable (as in * “changeable silk”) =cambiar= * v * cambiar ???? * pt: v cambiar, mudar, trocar, permutar * en: v to change (1. to make or become different; 2. to replace by another; 3. as in “to change a dollar”); * cambiar de opinion to change one’s mind; * cambiar de (conducta, etc.) to change (one’s conduct); * cambiar de vestimento, cambiar se to change (clothes); * cambiar de traino to change (trains); * seta cambiante changeable silk * ◊ cambio-cambista; cambiamento; cambiante; cambiabile; cambiator; excambiar, intercambiar =cambiator= * sub * cambiator ???? * pt: n 1. cambiador (aquele ou aquilo que cambia); 2. cambia-moedas * en: n 1. changer (* one who or that which changes); 2. money-changer =cambio (I)= * sub =cambio (II)= * sub * cambio ???? * pt: n 1. câmbio, troca, permuta (substituição de uma coisa com outra); 2. Fin. câmbio monetário * en: n I. change (1. substitution of one thing for another; 2. money returned as balance of that tendered for an article); II. Fin. exchange (1. as in “foreign or domestic exchange”; 2. rate of exchange) III. R.R. switch; * littera de cambio bill of exchange; * agente de cambio stockbroker =cambista= * sub * cambista ???? * pt: n cambista * en: n cambist (* exchange expert) =Cambodgia {dja}= * sub n pr =cambodgian {djan}= * adj =cambodgiano {djano}= * sub =cambrian= * adj =cambriano= * sub =cambusa= * sub =cambusero= * sub =camcorder= * sub =camelero= * sub * camelero ???? * pt: n cameleiro * en: n camel driver =camelina= * sub =camellia= * sub * camellia ???? * pt: n camélia * en: n camellia * Camellus, George Joseph ???? * en: npr form of George Joseph Kamel, Jesuit priest who traveled in Asia and wrote an account of plants of the Philippine Islands * ◊ camellia =camelo= * sub * camelo ???? * pt: n camelo * en: n camel * ◊ camelero =camelot= * sub =camembert= * sub =cameo= * sub * cameo (-éo) ???? * pt: n camafeu * en: n cameo =camera= * sub * camera (cá-) ???? * pt: n quarto (compartimento de uma casa); câmara de comercio; câmara-de-ar; musica de câmara; câmara de filmar; Fotog. câmara escura * en: n chamber (1. room, bedroom; 2. hall used by deliberative or judicial body; 3. group of lawmakers; 4. “the chamber of a gun”); * musica de camera chamber music; * camera de aer Inner tube; * camera obscur 1. Optics camera obscura; 2. Photog. darkroom; * camera (photographic) Photog. camera * ◊ camerero; camerera; cameretta; antecamera =camerada= * sub * camerada ???? * pt: n camarada * en: n comrade * ◊ cameraderia =cameraderia= * sub * cameraderia (-ía) ???? * pt: n camaradagem * en: n comradeship =cameraman (pl: cameramen)= * sub =camerera= * sub * camerera ???? * pt: n criado * en: n 1. lady’s maid; 2. chambermaid =camerero= * sub * camerero ???? * pt: n criada * en: n 1. valet, man-servant; 2. chamberlain =cameretta= * sub * cameretta ???? * pt: n pequeno quarto * en: n small room =camerlingo= * sub =Camerun= * sub n pr =camerunese= * adj =camino= * sub * camino ???? * pt: n 1. chaminé 2. lareira * en: n 1. fireplace; 2. chimney; also: smokestack, funnel, etc.; * mantello (del camino) mantel, mantelpiece =camion= * sub * camion ???? * pt: n camion [F (camião) * en: n truck (as in “automobile truck”) =camionage= * sub =camionata= * sub =camionero= * sub * camionero ???? * pt: n camionista =camionetta= * sub * camionetta ???? * pt: n camioneta =camionista= * sub =camisa= * sub * camisa ???? * pt: n 1. camisa (camisa de noite; colete de forças); 2. malha; 3. Fortif. revestimento; 4. capa, envelope, etc. * en: n 1. shirt; 2. chemise; 3. Fortif. revetment; 4. cover, envelope, jacket, etc.; * camisa de nocte nightgown; nightshirt; * camisa de fortia strait jacket * ◊ camisero; camiseria; camisetta; camisola; subcamisa =camiseria= * sub * camiseria (-ía) ???? * pt: n camisaria * en: n shirtshop =camisero= * sub * camisero ???? * pt: n camiseiro * en: n shirtmaker =camisetta= * sub * camisetta ???? * pt: n camiseta, camisinha * en: n chemisette =camisola= * sub * camisola ???? * pt: n camisola * en: n (woman’s) sleeved vest =camma= * sub =camminar= * v * camminar ???? * pt: v caminhar, andar * en: v to walk along, tramp, journey, etc. =camminata= * sub =camminator= * sub * camminator ???? * pt: n caminhador =cammino= * sub * cammino ???? * pt: n caminho, estrada * en: n way, road; * mitter se in cammino to start out (on a trip, journey, etc.) * ◊ camminar; incamminar; discamminar =camoce= * sub * camoce ???? * pt: n camurça, cabra montês * en: n chamois; also: shammy * ◊ camociar * camoci- ???? * en: see camoce =camociar= * v * camociar ???? * pt: v (a)camurçar * en: v to chamois * camociate ???? * pt: adj (a)camurçado/a =camomilla= * sub * camomilla ???? * pt: n camomila * en: n camomile; * tisana de camomilla camomile tea =camorra= * sub * camorra ???? * pt: n camorra [I =camorrista= * sub * camouflage ???? * pt: n camouflage [F * en: n camouflage =camouflage {oe}= * sub =camouflar {oe}= * v * camouflar ???? * pt: n camuflar =campal= * adj * campal ???? * pt: adj campal =campamento= * sub * campamento ???? * pt: n acampamento * en: n encampment (1. camping; 2. camp) =campana= * sub * campana ???? * pt: n campana, campainha, sino * en: n bell * ◊ campanil; campanula =campanari= * adj =campanario= * campanario ???? * pt: n campanário (torre com sino) =campanero= * sub =campanetta= * sub =campania= * sub * campania ???? * pt: n campo; campanha * en: n 1. open country; 2. country, countryside; 3. campaign * ◊ campaniol =campaniflor= * adj =campaniforme= * adj =campanil= * sub * campanil ???? * pt: n campanil * en: n bell tower, campanile =campaniol= * sub * campaniol ???? * pt: n Zool. rato de campo * en: n Zool. vole, fieldmouse =campanologia= * sub =campanologic= * adj =campanologista= * sub =campanologo= * sub =campanula= * sub * campanula (-pá-) ???? * pt: n campânula * en: n bellflower, campanula * ◊ campanulacee-campanulaceas; campanulate =campanulaceas= * sub pl * campanulaceas ???? * pt: n pl campanulaceas * en: npl Campanulaceae =campanulacee= * adj * campanulacee ???? * pt: adj campanulacea * en: adj campanulaceous =campanulate= * adj * campanulate ???? * pt: adj Bot. campanulado/a * en: adj Bot. campanulate =campar= * v * campar ???? * pt: v acampar * en: v 1. to camp (* to live in a camp); 2. to encamp (* to place in a camp) =campator= * sub =campestre= * adj * campestre ???? * pt: adj campestre, rural, rústico/a * en: adj rural, rustic; * vita campestre country life; * guarda campestre rural policeman or constable =campetto= * sub =camphora= * sub * camphora (cám-) ???? * pt: n canfora * en: n camphor * ◊ camphorato; camphoriero; camphoric; camphorar-camphorate =camphorar= * v * camphorar ???? * pt: v canforar * en: v to camphorate, camphor =camphorate= * adj * camphorate ???? * pt: adj canforado/a * en: 1. pp of camphorar ; 2. adj camphorated, camphor =camphorato= * sub * camphorato ???? * pt: n Quim. canforato (sal de acido canfórico) * en: n Chem. camphorate (* salt of camphoric acid) =camphoric= * adj * camphoric ???? * pt: adj canfórico * en: adj camphor, camphoric; * acido camphoric camphoric acid =camphoriero= * sub * camphoriero ???? * pt: n Bot. canforeiro * en: n Bot. camphor tree =camphorifere= * adj =campimetria= * sub =campimetro= * sub =camping= * sub * camping ???? * pt: n camping [A (acampamento) =campion= * sub * campion ???? * pt: n campeão * en: n champion (1. defender, supporter; 2. Sports) * ◊ campionato =campionato= * sub * campionato ???? * pt: n Desp. campeonato * en: n Games, etc. championship =campo= * sub * campo- ???? * en: n in compounds * ◊ hippocampo etc. ... * campo ???? * pt: n I. campo (1. extensão de terra; 2. série de oportunidades ou interesses; 3. Her. espaço do escudo, Arte fundo de um quadro; II. Mil. campo * en: n I. field (1. piece of land put to a particular use; 2. range of opportunity or interest; 3. Paint., etc.); II. Mil. camp; * campo magnetic magnetic field; * campo de aviation airfield; * campo de concentration concentration camp; * campo de minas mine field * ◊ campion; campania; campestre; campar-campamento, discampar; escampar =campus= * sub =can= * sub * can- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives * ◊ canor: cantilena; cantor; canto-cantico, discanto; cantar-cantabile, cantator, cantatrice, cantata, incantar, recantar * can ???? * pt: n 1. cão; 2. cão da pistola; * can de aqua cão de água * en: n 1. dog; 2. Firearms trigger; * vita de can dog’s life; * can de aqua poodle * ◊ canalia; canicula; canil; canin =cana= * sub =Canaan= * sub n pr * Canaan (cá-) ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Canan * en: npr Bib. Canaan * ◊ canaanita =canaanita= * adj =canaanita= * sub * canaanita ???? * pt: n Bíblia cananitas * en: n Bib. Canaanite =Canada= * sub n pr * Canada (cá-) ???? * pt: npr Canada * en: npr Canada * ◊ canadian-canadiano =canadian= * adj * canadian ???? * pt: adj canadiano/a, canadense * en: adj Canadian =canadianismo= * sub =canadiano= * sub * canadiano ???? * pt: n canadiano * en: n Canadian =canal= * sub * canal ???? * pt: n I. canal (1. curso de agua artificial; 2. Anat.); II. canal (1. Geog.; 2. braço de rio ou mar; 3. tubo ou passagem tubular; 4. meio) * en: n I. canal (1. artificial watercourse; 2. Anat.); II. channel (1. Geog.; 2. deeper part of a waterway; 3. tube or tubular passage; * 4. means, medium); III. Arch. fluting * ◊ canalisar-canalisation, canalisator; canaliculo-canalicular; canaliforme etc. =canalia= * sub * canalia ???? * pt: n 1. canalha, vil, infame; 2. gentalha, populacho, plebe * en: n canaille, rabble, mob * ◊ incanaliar * canaliata ???? * pt: n canalhada * canalicular ???? * pt: adj canalicular * en: adj canalicular =canaliculo= * sub * canaliculo ???? * pt: n canaliculo * en: n canaliculus =canaliesc= * adj =canaliforme= * adj * canaliforme ???? * pt: adj canaliforme * en: adj channelled, channel-like, channel-shaped =canalisabile= * adj =canalisar= * v * canalisar ???? * pt: v canalizar * en: v to canalize; also: to channel =canalisation= * sub * canalisation ???? * pt: n canalização (1. construção de canais; 2. sistema de canais ou condutas) * en: n canalization (1. construction of canals; 2. system of canals or conduits); also: sewage system =canalisator= * sub * canalisator ???? * pt: n canalizador * en: n constructor of canals =cananga= * sub =canapé= * sub * canape ???? * pt: n canapé (assento) =canari= * adj * canari ???? * pt: adj canário/a (das Ilhas Canárias) * en: adj Canary (* of the Canary Islands) * ◊ canario; Canaria =Canaria= * sub n pr * Canaria ???? * pt: npr Canária (Ilha) * en: npr Canary (Island); * Canarias Canaries, Canary Islands * Canarias ???? * pt: npr Canárias, Ilhas Canárias * en: npr Canaries, Canary Islands * canario ???? * pt: n canário (ave) * en: n canary (* canary bird) =canaricultura= * sub =canario= * sub =canasta= * sub =cancan= * sub * cancan ???? * pt: n cancan [F * en: n cancan =cancellabile= * adj * cancellada ???? * pt: n cancelada (conjunto de cancelas) =cancellamento= * sub =cancellar= * v * cancellar ???? * pt: v cancelar, riscar, anular * en: v to cancel (* to annul by crossing out) =cancellation= * sub * cancellation ???? * pt: n cancelação (acto de anular ou riscar) * en: n cancellation (* act of annulling by crossing out) =cancellator= * sub * cancellator ???? * pt: n cancelador (aquele que cancela) * en: n canceler =cancelleria= * sub * cancelleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. chancelaria (sede do chanceler); 2. escritório, etc * en: n 1. chancellery (* office of a chancellor); 2. bureau, office, etc. =cancellero= * sub * cancellero ???? * pt: n chanceler de vários oficiais locais ou nacionais * en: n chancellor of various officials of locally or nationally varying functions =cancello= * sub * cancello ???? * pt: n cancelo, cancela (porta com grades) * en: n 1. lattice enclosure, grating, railings, etc.; 2. space separated by railings, etc. * ◊ cancellero; cancelleria; cancellar-cancellation, cancellator =cancere= * sub * cancere ???? * pt: n I. (1. Zool. câncer; 2. caranguejo; 3. Patol. cancro); II. Astron. Câncer * en: n 1. Zool. crab; 2. cancer; * Cancere Astron. Cancer, Crab * ◊ cancerose =canceriforme= * adj =cancerisar= * v =cancerisation= * sub =cancerogene= * adj =cancerogeno= * sub =cancerologia= * sub =cancerologic= * adj =cancerologo= * sub =cancerophobia= * sub =cancerose= * adj * cancerose ???? * pt: adj canceroso/a * en: adj cancerous * -cand- ???? * en: v [occurring in compounds * ◊ accender; incender * cand- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ candela; candide; candor; candesc- =candela= * sub * candela ???? * pt: n 1. candeia * en: n 1. candle; 2. Techn. spark plug * ◊ candelabro; candeliero =candelabro= * sub * candelabro ???? * pt: n candelabro * en: n candelabra, candelabrum =candeliero= * sub * candeliero ???? * pt: n candeeiro * en: n candlestick =candeliforme= * adj * candesc- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ incandescer =candidar= * v =candidato= * sub * candidato ???? * pt: n candidato/a * en: n candidate; * candidato a candidate for * ◊ candidatura =candidatura= * sub * candidatura ???? * pt: n candidatura * en: n candidature, candidacy =candide= * adj * candide ???? * pt: adj cândido/a, franco/a, branco/a * en: adj candid, straightforward * ◊ candidato =candidessa= * sub =candiota= * adj =candiota= * sub =candir= * v =candite= * adj * candite ???? * pt: n caramelo, confeito, rebuçado =canditor= * sub =canditura= * sub =candor= * sub * candor ???? * pt: n candor * en: n candor, straightforwardness =canephora= * sub =canetto= * sub =canevas= * sub * canevas (-vás) ???? * pt: n lona (1. tecido forte de linho grosso; 2. Cânhamo de que se fazem sacos, velas, toldos, etc.; 3. tela para pintar quadros ou projectar filmes; 4. base para desenhar objectos gráficos no computador "canvas") * en: n canvas (1. heavy closely woven cloth of hemp or flax; 2. crossstitch canvas) =Canicula= * sub n pr =canicula= * sub * canicula ???? * pt: n 1. Astron. canícula (estrela Sírio do Cão-Maior) * en: n 1. Astron. canicula, Dog Star; 2. dog days * ◊ canicular =canicular= * adj * canicular ???? * pt: adj canicular * en: adj canicular (1. Astron.; 2. as in “canicular days”) =caniculo= * sub =canides= * sub pl =canil= * sub * canil ???? * pt: n canil * en: n kennel (* house in which a pack of hounds are kept) =canin= * adj * canin ???? * pt: adj canino/a; * dente canin dente canino * en: adj canine; * dente canin canine tooth, eyetooth =canitie= * sub =canna= * sub * canna ???? * pt: n cana * en: n cane (1. Bot. reed; 2. walking stick); * canna (de piscar) (fishing) rod or pole; * canna (de sucro) (sugar) cane * ◊ cannella: cannula; cannar-cannage * cannabe (cá-) ???? * pt: n cânhamo, cânave * en: n hemp * ◊ cannabero; cannabiera =cannabe,cannabis= * sub =cannabero= * sub * cannabero ???? * pt: n cultivador ou vendedor de cânhamo * en: n hemp grower =cannabic= * adj =cannabiera= * sub * cannabiera ???? * pt: n canhameiral * en: n hemp field =cannabinacea= * sub =cannabismo= * sub =cannaceas= * sub pl =cannage= * sub * cannage (-aje) ???? * en: n (act of) caning (chairs) =cannar= * v * cannar ???? * en: v to cane (as in “to cane a chair”) =cannate= * adj =cannator= * sub =cannella= * sub * cannella ???? * pt: n 1. (pequeno) tubo; 2. canela * en: n 1. (small) tube; 2. cinnamon * ◊ cannelliero; cannellar =cannellar= * v * cannellar ???? * pt: v canelar * en: v to groove, channel, flute * ◊ cannellatura; cannellate =cannellate= * adj * cannellate ???? * pt: adj canelado/a * en: 1. ppr of cannellar ; 2. adj grooved, fluted; also: cannellated =cannellatura= * sub * cannellatura ???? * pt: n canelura, caneladura * en: n 1. groove, channel; also: cannelure; 2. Arch. flute, fluting (of a column) =cannelliero= * sub * cannelliero ???? * pt: n caneleira * en: n cinnamon tree =canneto= * sub =cannibal= * adj =cannibal= * sub * cannibal¹ (-í-) ???? * pt: n canibal * en: n cannibal * ◊ cannibalismo * cannibal² (-í-) ???? * pt: adj canibal * en: adj cannibal, cannibalistic =cannibalesc= * adj =cannibalisar= * v * cannibalisar ???? * pt: v canibalizar =cannibalisation= * sub =cannibalismo= * sub * cannibalismo ???? * pt: n canibalismo * en: n cannibalism =cannon= * sub * cannon ???? * pt: n canhão * en: n 1. gun, cannon; 2. barrel (* metal tube of a rifle, gun, etc.) * ◊ cannonero; cannoneria; cannonera; cannonar-cannonada =cannonada= * sub * cannonada ???? * pt: n canhonaço * en: n cannonade =cannonar= * v * cannonar ???? * pt: v canhonear * en: v to bombard, cannonade =cannonera= * sub * cannonera ???? * pt: n canhoneira * en: n gunboat =cannoneria= * sub * cannoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. canhoneio; * 2. fundaria de canhões * en: n 1. cannons collectively; 2. gun foundry =cannonero= * sub * cannonero ???? * pt: n artilheiro * en: n cannoneer =cannoniera= * sub =cannula= * sub * cannula ???? * pt: n Med. cânula * en: n Surg. cannula =cannular= * v =canoa= * sub * canoa (-óa) ???? * pt: n canoa * en: n canoe * ◊ canoero; canoar-canoage =canoage= * sub * canoage (-áje) ???? * pt: n canoagem * en: n canoeing =canoar= * v * canoar ???? * pt: v canoar * en: v to canoe =canoero= * sub * canoero ???? * pt: n canoeiro * en: n canoeist =canoismo= * sub =canoista= * sub =cañon= * sub * cañon ???? * pt: n cañon [H * en: n canyon, cañon =canone= * sub * canone ???? * pt: n cânon (1. lei eclesiástica; 2. standard; 3. parte da missa; 4. lista dos santos; 5. livros canónicos da Bíblia; 6. Mus.; 7. Tipog.) * en: n canon (1. law of a church; 2. standard; 3. part of the Mass; * 4. list of saints; 5. canonical books of the Bible; 6. Mus.; 7. Print.) * ◊ canonista; canonic-canonicitate, canonico-canonicato; canonisar-canonisation =canonessa= * sub =canonic= * adj * canonic ???? * pt: adj canónico/a; * derecto canonic direito canónico; * libros canonic livros padrão/canónicos (da Bíblia) * en: adj canonical; * horas canonic canonical hours; * derecto canonic canon law; * libros canonic canonical books (of the Bible) =canonical= * adj =canonicato= * sub * canonicato ???? * pt: n canonicato, conezia * en: n 1. canonicate; 2. sinecure =canonicitate= * sub * canonicitate ???? * pt: n canonicidade * en: n canonicity =canonico= * sub * canonico ???? * pt: n canónico * en: n canon (* member of a Cathedral Chapter) =canonisabile= * adj =canonisar= * v * canonisar ???? * pt: v canonizar * en: v to canonize =canonisation= * sub * canonisation ???? * pt: n canonização * en: n canonization =canonista= * sub * canonista ???? * pt: n canonista * en: n canonist =canopo= * sub =canor= * adj * canor ???? * pt: adj canoro, sonoro, melodioso * en: adj canorous, ringing, melodious * ◊ canoritate =canoritate= * sub * canoritate ???? * pt: n harmonia * en: n canorousness =Canossa= * sub n pr =canota= * sub =canotage= * sub * canotage ???? * pt: n canoagem =canotar= * v =canotero= * sub * cant- ???? * en: see can- =cantabile= * adj =cantabile= * sub * cantabile¹ ???? * pt: adj cantável * en: adj singable; also: Mus. cantabile * cantabile² ???? * en: n Mus. cantabile =cantalupo= * sub =cantar= * v * cantar ???? * pt: v cantar * en: v to sing; * le gallo canta the cock crows; * le grillo canta the cricket chirps =cantata= * sub * cantata ???? * pt: n Mus. cantata * en: n Mus. cantata =cantator= * sub * cantator ???? * pt: n cantor, cantador * en: n singer =cantatrice= * sub * cantatrice ???? * pt: n cantora, cantadeira, cantadoira * en: n (female) singer; also: cantatrice =cantharello= * sub =cantharide= * sub =cantharidina= * sub =canthus= * sub =cantico= * sub * cantico ???? * pt: n cântico * en: n canticle, hymn; * le Cantico del Canticos the Song of Songs * canticular ???? * pt: n cantarolar =cantier= * sub * cantier naval ???? * pt: n estaleiro naval =cantilena= * sub * cantilena ???? * pt: n Mus. cantilena * en: n Mus. cantilena =cantilever= * adj =cantina= * sub * cantina ???? * pt: n Mil. cantina, adega * en: n Mil. canteen, Post Exchange * ◊ cantinero =cantinero= * sub * cantinero ???? * pt: n cantineiro * en: n canteenkeeper, sutler =cantion= * sub * cantion ???? * pt: n canção =cantionetta= * sub * cantionetta ???? * pt: n cançãozinha =canto= * sub * canto ???? * pt: n canto, cântico, canção * en: n 1. singing, art of singing; 2. Poet. song; 3. canto; * canto del gallo cockcrowing; * canto gregorian , canto plan Gregorian chant, plain chant, plain song; * canto funebre dirge =Canton= * sub n pr =canton= * sub * canton ???? * pt: n Admin. cantão * en: n Admin. canton * ◊ cantonal =cantonal= * adj * cantonal ???? * pt: adj cantonal * en: adj cantonal =cantonamento= * sub =cantonar= * v =cantonese= * adj =cantonese= * sub =cantonnero= * sub =cantor= * sub * cantor ???? * pt: n cantor * en: n singer; also: cantor, precentor, etc. =canzone= * sub =canzonetta= * sub =capabile= * adj * capabile ???? * pt: adj capaz * en: adj capable * ◊ capabilitate; incapabile-incapabilitate =capabilitate= * sub * capabilitate ???? * pt: n capacidade * en: n capability =capace= * adj * capace ???? * pt: adj capaz * en: adj 1. capacious; 2. capable * ◊ capacitate; incapace-incapacitate =capacitantia= =capacitate= * sub * capacitate ???? * pt: n capacidade * en: n capacity (1. receiving power; 2. capability); * mesura de capacitate capacity measure, dry measure, liquid measure =capacitive= =caper= * v * caper ???? * pt: v agarrar, apanhar, capturar * en: v 1. to grasp, seize; 2. to hold, contain * ◊ capace; caption-captiose; captive; captura-capturar-recapturar; mentecapte etc; captar; accip-; conciper; deciper; excip-; inciper; intercip-; perciper; precip-; reciper; suscip- * caperna- ???? * en: see Capernaum =capernaita= * sub * capernaita (-íta) ???? * pt: n (nativo ou habitante de Capernaum) * en: n Capernaite (1. native or inhabitant of Capernaum; 2. [Eccl., Hist.) =Capernaum= * sub n pr * Capernaum (-úm) ???? * pt: npr Capernaum * en: npr Capernaum * ◊ capernaita =Capet= * sub n pr * Capet ???? * pt: npr de Hugo, Rei dos Francos, no século 10 * en: npr of Hugh, King of the Franks, in the 10th Century * ◊ capetian-capetiano =capetian= * adj * capetian ???? * pt: adj capetiano/a (relativo a dinastia dos capetos de França) * en: adj Capetian =capetiano= * sub * capetiano ???? * pt: n capetiano; * capetianos Capetianos, dinastia capetiana * en: n Capetian; * capetianos Capetians, Capetian dynasty =Capharnaum= * sub n pr * Capharnaum (-úm) ???? * pt: npr Capernaum * en: npr Capernaum =capillacee= * adj * capillacee ???? * pt: adj capilar (a forma de cabelo) * en: adj capillaceous =capillar= * adj * capillar ???? * pt: adj capilar (1. que tem forma de cabelo; 2. produzido em tubos muito estreitos; 3. relativo as ramificações vasculares, por onde o sangue passa das artérias para as veias) * en: adj capillary =capillaria= * sub =capillarisar= * v =capillaritate= * sub * capillaritate ???? * pt: n capilaridade * en: n capillarity =capillaritis= * sub =capillaroscopia= * sub =capillatura= * sub * capillatura ???? * pt: n cabeleira * en: n (head of) hair =capillo= * sub * capillo ???? * pt: n cabelo; * capillos cabelos * en: n hair (* a single hair of the human head); * capillos hair (* a person’s hair); * sin capillos bareheaded; * capillos à la can bangs * ◊ capillatura; capillacee; capillar-capillaritate; capillute; discapillar-discapillate =capillute= * adj * capillute ???? * pt: adj cabeludo * en: adj hairy (* covered with hair) =capistro= * sub * capistro ???? * pt: n 1. cabresto, cabeçada; * 2. açaimo, focinheira, mordaça * en: n halter, muzzle (for animals) =capital= * adj =capital= * sub * capital¹ ???? * pt: adj capital (1. pertencente à cabeça; 2. de primaria importância); * littera capital letra capital, letra maiúscula * en: adj capital (1. pertaining to the head; 2. standing at the head; * 3. of primary importance); * crimine capital capital crime; * pena capital death penalty, capital punishment; * peccato capital deadly sin; * littera capital capital letter, capital; * citate capital capital city, capital * ◊ capital²-capitalismo, capitalista, capitalisar-capitalisation * capital² ???? * pt: n capital (1. capital de um país; 2. Fortif.; * 3. Econ.) * en: n capital (1. capital city of a state or country; 2. Fortif.; * 3. Econ.) =capitalisabile= * adj =capitalisar= * v * capitalisar ???? * pt: v capitalizar * en: v to capitalize (* to turn into capital) =capitalisation= * sub * capitalisation ???? * pt: n capitalização * en: n capitalization (* action of capitalizing) =capitalismo= * sub * capitalismo ???? * pt: n capitalismo * en: n capitalism =capitalista= * adj =capitalista= * sub * capitalista ???? * pt: n capitalista * en: n capitalist (* owner of capital) =capitalistic= * adj =capitanar= * v * capitanar ???? * pt: v capitanear * en: v to captain =capitania= * sub =capitano= * sub * capitano ???? * pt: n Mil. capitão * en: n Navy captain * ◊ capitanar =capitate= * adj * capitate ???? * pt: adj Bot. capitato/a * en: adj Bot. capitate =capitation= * sub * capitation ???? * pt: n capitação (taxa que se faz por cabeça; 2. distribuição que se faz por cabeça)) * en: n capitation =capite= * sub * capite (cá-) ???? * pt: n cabeça (1. "cabeça de pessoa ou animal"; 2. chefe) * en: n head (1. “head of a person or animal”; 2. chief, leader); * capite de ponte, de lecto, etc. bridgehead, head of a bed, etc. * ◊ capitano; capitation; capitello; capitulo; capital; capitate; decapitar; occipite; sincipite etc. =capitello= * sub * capitello ???? * pt: n Arquit. capitel * en: n Arch. capital =capitiera= * sub =capitolin= * adj =Capitolio= =capitolio= * sub * capitolio ???? * pt: n capitólio * en: n capitol * Capitolio ???? * pt: n Capitólio * en: npr Capitol =capitular= * adj =capitular= * v * capitular¹ ???? * pt: v capitular * en: v to capitulate * ◊ capitulation * capitular² ???? * pt: adj capitular (pertencente a um capitulo eclesiástico) * en: adj capitular (* pertaining to an ecclesiastical chapter) =capitulation= * sub * capitulation ???? * pt: n capitulação * en: n capitulation =capitulo= * sub * capitulo ???? * pt: n capitulo (1. * "capitulo de um livro"; 2. "capitulo eclesiástico") * en: n chapter (1. “chapter of a books”; 2. “ecclesiastical chapter”) * ◊ capitular¹; capitular²; recapitular =capo= * sub * capo ???? * pt: n Geog. cabo * en: n Geog. cape, headland =capon= * sub * capon ???? * pt: n capão (frango capado) * en: n capon * ◊ caponiera =caponar= * v =caponiera= * sub * caponiera ???? * pt: n 1. capoeira; 2. Fortif. fortaleza * en: n 1. caponcote; 2. Fortif. caponier =caporal= * sub * caporal ???? * pt: n Mil. corporal * en: n Mil. corporal =capoverdian= * adj =capoverdiano= * sub =cappa= * sub * cappa ???? * pt: n Vest. capa * en: n Clothing cape * ◊ cappello; cappella; cappotto; cappotta; cappucio; escappar * capparo ???? * pt: n alcaparra =cappella= * sub * cappella ???? * pt: n Arquit. capela * en: n 1. Arch. chapel; 2. chapel choir of singers; * maestro de cappella choir master; * a cappella a cappella * ◊ cappellano-cappellania =cappellania= * sub * cappellania (-ía) ???? * pt: n capelania * en: n chaplaincy =cappellano= * sub * cappellano ???? * pt: n capelão * en: n chaplain =cappelleria= * sub * cappelleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n chapelaria * en: n hat shop =cappellero= * sub * cappellero ???? * pt: n chapeleiro * en: n hatter =cappelletto= * sub * cappelletto ???? * en: n Surg. capelet =cappelliera= * sub =cappellina= * sub * cappellina ???? * pt: n capelina * en: n 1. hood (* coiflike headdress for women); 2. Med. capeline =cappello= * sub * cappello ???? * pt: n chapéu * en: n hat * ◊ cappellero; cappelleria; cappelletto; cappellina =cappero= * sub =cappotta= * sub * cappotta ???? * pt: n capota * en: n capote (* bonnet with strings for women) =cappotto= * sub * cappotto ???? * pt: n capote * en: n capote (* long cloak or overcoat) =cappucietto= * sub =cappucina= * sub * cappucina ???? * pt: n Bot. mastruço, agrião (compare: nasturtio) * en: n Bot. nasturtium =cappucino= * sub * cappucino ???? * pt: n Ecles. Capuchinho * en: n Eccl. Capuchin =cappucio= * sub * cappucio ???? * pt: n Vest. capuz * en: n Clothing hood (on a robe or mantle; also: cowl * ◊ cappucino; cappucina; incappuciar =capra= * sub * capra ???? * pt: n cabra * en: n goat * ◊ caprero; capretto; caprin; Capricorno etc.; capro =caprella= * sub =capreola= * sub =capreoletto= * sub =capreolo= * sub * capreolo ???? * pt: n capréolo =caprero= * sub * caprero ???? * pt: n cabreiro * en: n goatherd =capretto= * sub * capretto ???? * pt: n cabrito * en: n kid (1. young goat; 2. kid leather) =capric= * adj =capricio= * sub * capricio ???? * pt: n capricho * en: n caprice (1. sudden change of mind; 2. Art capriccio) * ◊ capriciose-capriciositate =capriciose= * adj * capriciose ???? * pt: adj caprichoso/a * en: adj capricious * capriciosemente ???? * pt: adv caprichosamente =capriciositate= * sub * capriciositate ???? * en: n capriciousness =Capricorno= * sub n pr =capricorno= * sub * Capricorno ???? * pt: n Astron. Capricórnio * en: n Astron. Capricorn; * capricorno capricorn beetle =caprificar= * v =caprification= * sub =caprifigo= * sub =caprifoliaceas= * sub pl =caprifolio= * sub * caprifolio ???? * en: n honeysuckle, woodbine =capril= * sub =caprimulgo= * sub =caprin= * adj * caprin ???? * pt: adj caprino/a * en: adj goat-like, caprine =capriola= * sub * capriola ???? * pt: n cabriola =capro= * sub * capro ???? * pt: n bode * en: n he-goat =caproic= * adj =caprylic= * adj =capsella= * sub =capsico= * sub =capsula= * sub * capsula ???? * pt: n cápsula * en: n I. capsule (1. Zool.; 2. Bot.; 3. Pharm.; 4. Chem. shallow dish for evaporating, etc.); II. cap (1. metal cover that seals a bottle; 2. “percussion cap”) * ◊ capsular¹-multicapsular etc.; capsular²-capsulage =capsulage= * sub * capsulage (-aje) ???? * en: n capping (of a bottle) =capsular= * adj =capsular= * v * capsular¹ ???? * pt: adj capsular * en: adj capsular * capsular² ???? * pt: v capsular * en: v to seal or cap (a bottle) =capsulator= * sub =capsulifere= * adj * capt- ???? * en: see caper =captar= * v * captar ???? * pt: v captar * en: v to inveigle, beguile * ◊ captation =captation= * sub * captation ???? * pt: n captação * en: n (act of) inveigling =caption= * sub * caption ???? * en: n catching, seizure =captiose= * adj * captiose ???? * pt: adj capcioso/a * en: adj captious (as in “captious questions”) =captivar= * v * captivar ???? * pt: v cativar * en: v 1. to capture; 2. to captivate =captive= * adj * captive ???? * pt: adj cativo/a * en: adj captive (1. held as a prisoner; 2. captivated) * ◊ captivitate; captivar; captivo =captivitate= * sub * captivitate ???? * pt: n catividade * en: n captivity =captivo= * sub * captivo ???? * pt: n cativo * en: n captive =captura= * sub * captura ???? * pt: n captura (acto de capturar) * en: n capture (* act or fact of capturing) =capturabile= * adj =capturar= * v * capturar ???? * pt: v capturar * en: v to capture =capybara= * sub =car= * adj * -car ???? * en: n [occurring in compounds -car * ◊ autocar etc. ... * car ???? * pt: adj caro/a (1. querido; 2. caro (contrario de barato)) * en: adj dear (1. beloved; 2. expensive) * ◊ caressa; caritate =carabina= * sub * carabina ???? * pt: n carabina * en: n carbine * ◊ carabinero =carabinero= * sub * carabinero ???? * pt: n carabineiro (1. soldado armado de carabina; 2. fabricante de carabinas; 3. militar rural em Espanha e Itália) * en: n carabineer =carabo= * sub =caraca= * sub =caracal= * sub =caracol= * sub =caracolar= * v =caragana= * sub =carambola= * sub * carambola ???? * pt: n carambola * en: n 1. Billiards carom ball; 2. Billiards carom, cannon * ◊ carambolar =carambolar= * v * carambolar ???? * pt: v carambolar * en: v Billiards to carom, cannon =carambolina= * sub =caramelisar= * v * caramelisar ???? * pt: v caramelizar =caramelisation= * sub * caramelisation ???? * pt: n caramelização =caramello= * sub * caramello ???? * pt: n caramelo (1. açúcar fundido; 2. rebuçado) * en: n caramel (1. burnt sugar; 2. caramel candy) =carapace= * sub * carapace ???? * pt: n caranguejo =carassiovulgar= * sub =carat= * sub * carat ???? * pt: n quilate (1. a maior pureza do oiro ou pedras preciosas; 2. Pesos peso ou massa equivalente a 199 miligramas) * en: n carat (1. one 24th part; 2. Weight) =caravana= * sub * caravana ???? * pt: n caravana * en: n caravan * ◊ caravanseralio etc. =caravanero= * sub =caravanning= * sub =caravanseralio= * sub * caravanseralio ???? * pt: n caravançara, caravançarai * en: n caravansary, caravanserai =caravella= * sub =carbocation= * sub =carbochimia= * sub =carbocyclic= * adj =carboglycerina= * sub =carbohemoglobina= * sub =carbohydrato= * sub =carbolic= * adj =carbon= * sub * carbon ???? * pt: n carvão * en: n 1. coal; 2. Chem. carbon; * hydrato de carbon carbohydrate; * carbon de ligno charcoal (* wood charred in a kiln); * minator de carbon (fossile) coal miner, collier * ◊ carbonato; carbonero; carboniera; carbonic; carbonifere; carbonose; carbonisar-carbonisation =carbonado= * sub =carbonatar= * v * carbonatar ???? * pt: v carbonatar * en: v Chem. to carbonate =carbonatation= * sub =carbonato= * sub * carbonato ???? * pt: n Quim. carbonato * en: n Chem. carbonate * ◊ carbonatar; discarbonatar; bicarbonato etc. =carbonero= * sub * carbonero ???? * pt: n carvoeiro (aquele que faz ou vende carvão) * en: n 1. charcoalburner; 2. charcoaldealer, coaldealer =carbonic= * adj * carbonic ???? * pt: adj carbónico * en: adj carbonic; * anhydrido carbonic carbon dioxide =carboniera= * sub * carboniera ???? * pt: n carvoeira * en: n coalpit =carbonifere= * adj * carbonifere ???? * pt: adj carbonífero/a * en: adj carboniferous (* containing carbon or coal) =carbonifero= * sub =carbonisar= * v * carbonisar ???? * pt: v carbonizar * en: v to carbonize (* to convert into a residue of carbon) =carbonisation= * sub * carbonisation ???? * pt: n carbonização * en: n carbonization (* act of converting into a residue of carbon) * carbono ???? * pt: n Quim. carbono © =carbonose= * adj * carbonose ???? * pt: adj Quim. carbonoso/a * en: adj Chem. carbonous =carbonyl= * sub =carborundum= * sub =carbotherapia= * sub =carboxyl= * sub =carboxylase= * sub =carboxylic= * adj =carbuncular= * adj =carbunculo= * sub * carbunculo ???? * pt: n carbúnculo (1. tumor gangrenoso e inflamatório; 2. antraz; 3. rubi de grande brilho) * en: n carbuncle (1. smooth, round garnet or other deep-red jewel; 2. Med.) * ◊ carbunculose =carbunculose= * adj * carbunculose ???? * pt: adj Med. carbunculoso/a * en: adj Med. carbuncular =carburante= * sub * carburante ???? * pt: n carburante * en: n carburetant; also: motor-fuel =carburar= * v * carburar ???? * pt: v carburar * en: v Chem. to carburet =carburation= * sub * carburation ???? * pt: n Quim. carburação * en: n Chem. carburetion =carburator= * sub * carburator ???? * pt: n carburador * en: n carburetor, carburettor =carburo= * sub * carburo ???? * pt: n Quim. carbureto, carboneto * en: n Chem. carburet, carbide * ◊ carburar-carburation, carburator; discarburar-discarburation; bicarburo etc. =carcassa= * sub * carcassa ???? * pt: n carcaça, esqueleto, cadáver, armadura, estrutura. =carceolaria= * sub =carcerar= * v * carcerar ???? * pt: v carcerar, encarcerar * en: v to incarcerate =carcerari= * adj * carcerari ???? * pt: adj carcerário/a * en: adj prison =carceration= * sub * carceration ???? * pt: n encarceração * en: n incarceration =carcerato= * sub * carcerato ???? * pt: n carcerado, prisioneiro =carcere= * sub * carcere ???? * pt: n cárcere, prisão * en: n prison * ◊ carcerero; carcerari; carcerar-carceration; incarcerar-incarceration, disincarcerar-disincarceration =carcerero= * sub * carcerero ???? * pt: n carcereiro * en: n jailer, keeper =carcerologic= * adj =carcinogene= * adj * carcinogene ???? * pt: adj cancerígeno/a, carcirogeneo/a =carcinolyse (-ysis)= * sub =carcinolytic= * adj =carcinolytico= * sub =carcinoma= * sub * carcinoma ???? * pt: n Patol. carcinoma * en: n Pathol. carcinoma =carcinomatose= * adj =carcinophobia= * sub =cardamine= * sub =cardamomo= * sub =Cardan= * sub n pr =cardan= * sub =cardanic= * adj =cardar= * v * cardar ???? * pt: v cardar * en: v to card =cardata= * sub * cardata ???? * pt: n cardada * en: n cardful (of wool) =cardator= * sub * cardator ???? * pt: n cardador * en: n carder =cardatura= * sub * cardatura ???? * pt: n cardadura (1. acção de cardar; 2. rolo de lã ou algodão saída da maquina de cardar) * en: n carding (1. action of carding; 2. roll of wool or cotton from carding machine) * cardello ???? * pt: n pintassilgo =carderia= * sub * carderia (-ía) ???? * pt: n fabrica de cardar * en: n carding mill =cardia= * sub * cardia ???? * en: n Anat. cardia (* cardiac orifice of the stomach); cardi- in derivatives and compounds cardi-, cardio- (* heart) * ◊ cardiac-cerebro-cardiac etc.; anarcardio; pericardio; cardialgia etc.; cardiographo etc.; cardiologia etc.; cardiosclerosis etc.; endocardio etc. =cardiac= * adj * cardiac (-í-) ???? * pt: adj cardíaco/a * en: adj cardiac =cardiaco= * sub =cardial= * adj =cardialgia= * sub * cardialgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. cardialgia * en: n Pathol. cardialgia, heartburn =cardialgic= * adj =cardigan= * sub =cardinal= * adj =cardinal= * sub * cardinal¹ ???? * pt: adj cardeal, cardinal (numero cardinal; vértebra cardinal, terceira vértebra cervical; uva cardinal) * en: adj cardinal (* of first importance); * numeros cardinal cardinal numbers; * punctos cardinal cardinal points; * virtutes cardinal cardinal virtues * ◊ cardinal²-cardinalato * cardinal² ???? * pt: n cardeal, cardinal (1. Ecles. cardeal; 2. Zool. tipo de ave) * en: n cardinal (1. Eccl.; 2. cardinal bird) =cardinalato= * sub * cardinalato ???? * pt: n cardinalado * en: n cardinalate =cardinalicie= * adj =cardine= * sub * cardine ???? * pt: n gonzo, quicio, dobradiça, bisagra * en: n hinge * ◊ cardinal¹; discardinar * cardio ???? * pt: n berbigão =cardiocarpe= * adj =cardiochirurgia= * sub =cardiochirurgic= * adj =cardiochirurgo= * sub =cardiogramma= * sub =cardiographia= * sub * cardiographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cardiografia * en: n cardiography =cardiographo= * sub * cardiographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n cardiógrafo * en: n cardiograph * ◊ cardiographia =cardioide= * sub =cardiologia= * sub * cardiologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cardiologia * en: n cardiology =cardiologic= * adj =cardiologo= * sub =cardiomegalia= * sub =cardiopatha= * sub * cardiopathe ???? * pt: n cardiopata (pessoa que sofre de cardiopatia) =cardiopathia= * sub * cardiopathia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cardiopatia * en: n cardiopathy * cardiopathic ???? * pt: adj cardiopático/a =cardiopetale= * adj =cardioplegia= * sub =cardiopulmonar= * adj =cardiosclerose (-osis)= * sub * cardiosclerosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n Patol. cardiosclerose * en: n Pathol. cardiosclerosis =cardioscopio= * sub =cardiosepale= * adj =cardiotomia= * sub =cardiotonic= * adj =cardiotonico= * sub =cardiovascular= * adj =carditis= * sub =cardo= * sub * cardo ???? * pt: n cardo * en: n 1. thistle; 2. Bot. cardoon; 3. teasel; card, carding-brush * ◊ cardata; carderia; cardar-cardator, cardatura =cardoide= * adj =cardoide= * sub =carduelo= * sub =carduo= * sub =carentia= * sub * carentia ???? * pt: n carência * en: n lack, want (of something); also: shortage =carential= * adj =carer= * v * carer ???? * pt: v carecer * en: v to lack, be lacking in * ◊ carentia =caressa= * sub * caressa ???? * pt: n caricia * en: n caress * ◊ caressar =caressar= * v * caressar ???? * pt: v acariciar * en: v to caress =carex,carice= * sub =carga= * sub * carga ???? * pt: n carga (1. carregar; 2. dever, responsabilidade; 3. ataque impetuoso) * en: n charge (1. load; 2. task, duty; also: responsibility, care, trust; 3. impetuous attack) =cargalitteras= * sub * cargalitteras (-lít-) ???? * en: n letterweight, paperweight =cargamento= * sub * cargamento ???? * pt: n I. carregamento (1. carregar uma arma; 2. cargo) * en: n I. loading (1. lading; 2. as in “loading of a gun”); II. load, also: cargo =cargapapiros= * sub * cargapapiros (-pí-) ???? * en: n paperweight, letterweight =cargar= * v * cargar ???? * pt: v carregar * en: v I. to load, lade; II. to load, charge (as in “to load or charge a gun”); III. to charge (1. “to charge with electricity etc.”; 2. to attack impetuously); * cargar se de to take upon oneself * ◊ cargo; carga-montacargas etc.; cargamento; discargar-discarga, discargamento, discargator, discargatorio; incargar; supercargar-supercarga; cargalitteras etc. =cargate= * adj =cargator= * sub =cargatorio= * sub =cargo= * sub * cargo ???? * pt: n cargo * en: n cargo =cari= * sub =cariar= * v * cariar ???? * pt: v cariar * en: v Med. to rot, affect with caries =cariate= * adj * cariate ???? * pt: adj cariado (que tem caries) * en: adj carious, affected with caries =caribe= * adj =caribe= * sub * caribe¹ ???? * pt: n Caribe * en: n Carib * caribe² ???? * pt: adj caraíba * en: adj 1. Carib; 2. Caribbean; * Mar Caribe Caribbean Sea; * Insulas Caribe West Indies, Antilles =caribu= * sub =caricatura= * sub * caricatura ???? * pt: n caricatura * en: n caricature * ◊ caricaturista; caricatural; caricaturar =caricatural= * adj * caricatural ???? * pt: adj caricatural * en: adj caricaturish =caricaturar= * v * caricaturar ???? * pt: v caricaturar * en: v to caricature =caricaturista= * sub * caricaturista ???? * pt: n caricaturista * en: n caricaturist =carie= * sub * carie ???? * pt: n carie * en: n caries * ◊ cariate; cariose; cariar =carillon= * sub * carillon ???? * pt: n carillon [F * en: n carillon, chimes * ◊ carillonar-carillonamento, carillonator =carillonamento= * sub * carillonamento ???? * en: n (action of) playing on chimes or a carillon =carillonar= * v * carillonar ???? * en: v 1. to play a carillon; 2. to produce by chiming, play on chimes or a carillon =carillonator= * sub * carillonator ???? * en: n carillon player, chimes player =carina= * sub * carina ???? * pt: n 1. carina, carena, querena, quilha (dum navio); 2. Astron. nome de uma constelação (lat. carinae) * en: n keel (of a ship) * ◊ carinar-carinage =carinage= * sub * carinage (-aje) ???? * pt: n querenagem * en: n (act of) careening =carinar= * v * carinar ???? * pt: v quilhar * en: v Nant. to careen (* to cause to heel over) =carinate= * adj =carinatifolie= * adj =carinatisepale= * adj =carinifere= * adj =Carinthia= * sub n pr * Carinthia ???? * en: npr Carinthia =cariogene= * adj =cariose= * adj * cariose ???? * pt: adj carioso/a, cariado/a * en: adj carious, affected with carries =cariositate= * sub =caritabile= * adj * caritabile ???? * pt: adj caridoso/a, caritativo/a * en: adj charitable =caritate= * sub * caritate ???? * pt: n caridade * en: n 1. charity (as in “charity is a Christian virtue”); 2. alms; * facer le caritate to give alms * ◊ caritabile-incaritabile =caritative= * adj =carlina= * sub =carlinga= * sub =carlismo= * sub =carlista= * adj =carlista= * sub =carmagnole= * sub =carmelita= * sub =carmesin= * adj * carmesin ???? * pt: adj carmesim =carmesino= * sub =carminative= * adj =carminativo= * sub =carminee= * adj =carmino= * sub * carmino ???? * pt: n carmim * en: n carmine =carnage= * sub * carnage (-aje) ???? * pt: n carnificina, matança, mortandade, chacina, morticínio, carnagem * en: n carnage =carnal= * adj * carnal ???? * pt: adj carnal * en: adj carnal =carnalitate= * sub * carnalitate ???? * pt: n carnalidade * en: n carnality * carnalmente ???? * pt: adv carnalmente =carnation= * sub * carnation ???? * pt: n carnadura, carnação * en: n 1. complexion, skin coloring; 2. Art carnation =carnaval= * sub =carnavalesc= * adj =carne= * sub * carne ???? * pt: n carne * en: n 1. flesh; 2. meat (* flesh used as food); * in carne e osso In the flesh; * carne de cannon cannon fodder; * carne de un fructo flesh or pulp of a fruit; * esser in carne to be fleshy or corpulent * ◊ carnage; carnation; carnal-carnalitate; carnose-carnositate; carnute; discarnar-discarnate; incarnar; carnifice etc.: carnivore etc. =carnet= * sub * carneval ???? * pt: n Carnaval * en: n carnival, Shrovetide * ◊ carnevalesc * carnevalesc ???? * pt: adj carnavalesco/a * en: adj carnival * carnevalescamente ???? * pt: adv carnavalescamente =carniera= * sub =carnificarse= * v =carnification= * sub =carnifice= * sub * carnifice (-ní-) ???? * pt: n carnífice * en: n hangman, executioner =carniforme= * adj =carnivore= * adj * carnivore ???? * pt: adj carnívoro/a * en: adj carnivorous =carnivoro= * sub =carnophobia= * sub =carnose= * adj * carnose ???? * pt: adj carnoso/a * en: adj fleshy =carnositate= * sub * carnositate ???? * pt: n carnosidade * en: n fleshiness =carnute= * adj * carnute ???? * pt: adj carnudo/a * en: adj fleshy =Carola= * sub n pr * Carola (cá-) ???? * pt: nprf Carla * en: nprf Carol =Carolina= * sub n pr * Carolina ???? * pt: npr Carolina; * Carolina del Nord Carolina do Norte; * Carolina del Sud Carolina do Sul * en: npr Carolina; * Carolina del Nord North Carolina; * Carolina del Sud South Carolina; * le Carolinas the Caroline Islands =carolinge= * adj * carolinge ???? * pt: adj carolíngio/a * en: adj Carolingian, Carlovingian =carolingian= * adj * carolingo ???? * pt: n carolíngio * en: n Carolingian, Carlovingian =Carolo= * sub n pr * Carolo (cá-) ???? * pt: nprm Carlos; * Carolo Magne Carlos Magno * en: nprm Charles; * Carolo Magne Charlemagne * ◊ Carolina; carolinge-carolingo; Carola =caronia= * sub * caronia ???? * pt: n cadáver * en: n carrion * ◊ caroniose =caroniose= * adj * caroniose ???? * pt: adj cadáver em putrefacção * en: adj carrion, putrid =carophylliero= * sub =carophyllo= * sub =carosello= * sub * carosello ???? * pt: n carrossel * en: n carrousel (1. Man.; 2. merry-go-round) =carota= * sub * carota ???? * pt: n cenoura * en: n carrot * ◊ carotina =carotide= * sub =carotidee= * adj =carotidian= * adj =carotina= * sub * carotina ???? * pt: n Quim. carotina * en: n Chem. carotene, carotin =carpa= * sub * carpa ???? * pt: n Zool. carpa * en: n Ichthyol. carp =carpaccio= * sub =carpal= * adj * carpal ???? * pt: adj Anat. carpal * en: adj Anat. carpal =Carpates= * sub n pr pl * Carpates ???? * en: nprpl Carpathians =carpatic= * adj =carpellar= * adj =carpello= * sub =carpentar= * v =carpenteria= * sub * carpenteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n carpintaria * en: n carpentry =carpentero= * sub * carpentero ???? * pt: n carpinteiro * en: n carpenter * ◊ carpenteria =carpetta= * sub =carpicultor= * sub =carpicultura= * sub =carpino= * sub =carpo= * sub * carpo- ???? * en: n in compounds carpo-, carp- (* fruit) * ◊ mesocarpio etc. ... * carpo ???? * pt: n Anat. carpo * en: n Anat. wrist, carpus * ◊ carpal; metacarpo-metacarpal =carpocapsa= * sub =carpologia= * sub =carpophora= * sub =carpospora= * sub =carrafa= * sub * carrafa ???? * pt: n garrafa * en: n carafe =carrara= * sub =carrear= * v * carrear ???? * pt: v carretear, carretar * en: n to cart (* to transport in a cart) =carrero= * sub =carretta= * sub * carretta ???? * pt: n carreta, carroça * en: n cart (* two-wheeled vehicle); * carretta de mano pushcart; wheelbarrow * ◊ carrettata; carrettero =carrettata= * sub * carrettata ???? * pt: n carretada, carrada * en: n cart-load =carrettero= * sub * carrettero ???? * pt: n carreteiro * en: n carter, cart driver =carriera= * sub * carriera ???? * pt: n 1. corrida; 2. carreira, profissão * en: n 1. racecourse; 2. career (* course of continued progress in the life of a person, nation, etc.) =carrierismo= * sub =carrierista= * sub =carro= * sub * carro ???? * pt: n carro (duma maquina de escrever, etc.) * en: n wagon, carriage, car; also: carriage (of a typewriter, etc.); * carro funebre hearse, funeral car; * carro triumphal Antiq. triumphal car or chariot * ◊ carretta; carriera; carrossa; carrear =carrossa= * sub * carrossa ???? * pt: n coche, carruagem * en: n coach (* large closed carriage) * ◊ carrossero; carrosseria =carrossata= * sub =carrosseria= * sub * carrosseria (-ía) ???? * pt: n carroçaria * en: n body (of a car, etc.) =carrossero= * sub * carrossero ???? * pt: n 1. segeiro; 2. cocheiro * en: n coachbuilder =carrossetta= * sub =carruba= * adj =carrubo= * sub =carta= * sub * carta ???? * pt: n 1. cartão; 2. mapa; * carta de visita cartão/bilhete de visita * en: n 1. card; 2. map; * carta (postal) (postal) card; * jocar a cartas to play cards; * dar carta blanc a un persona to give a person full authority; * (manducar) al carta (to eat) à la carte; * dar le cartas to deal cards; * carta de visita calling card, visiting card * ◊ cartero; cartiera; carton; cartulario; cartulero; cartar; cartographo etc.; cartomante etc.; cartotheca etc. =cartar= * v * cartar ???? * en: v I. to card (1. to provide with cards; 2. to enter upon a card); II. to chart =cartel= * sub * cartel ???? * pt: n (1. cartaz; anúncio fixado; 2. Com. cartel; convénio de industriais e comerciantes para dominar o mercado) * en: n cartel (1. written challenge; 2. written agreement as to the exchange or ransom of prisoners; 3. Com.) * ◊ cartelista; cartelisar-cartelisation =cartelisar= * v * cartelisar ???? * pt: v cartelizar * en: v to cartelize =cartelisation= * sub * cartelisation ???? * pt: n cartelização * en: n cartelization =cartelista= * sub * cartelista ???? * en: n cartelist =carter= * sub =cartero= * sub * cartero ???? * pt: n fabricante de papel * en: n cardmaker =cartesian= * adj =cartesianismo= * sub =cartesiano= * sub =Carthagine= * sub n pr * Carthagine ???? * pt: npr Cartago * en: npr Carthage * ◊ carthaginese =carthaginese= * adj =Carthaginese= * sub * carthaginese ???? * pt: sub/adj cartaginês/esa * en: adj/n Carthaginian =Carthago= * sub n pr * Carthago ???? * pt: npr Cartago * en: npr Carthage =carthamo= * sub =cartiera= * sub * cartiera ???? * pt: n carteira * en: n billfold =cartilagine= * sub * cartilagine ???? * pt: n cartilagem * en: n cartilage * ◊ cartilaginose =cartilaginose= * adj * cartilaginose ???? * pt: adj cartilaginoso/a * en: adj cartilaginous =cartogramma= * sub =cartographia= * sub * cartographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cartografia * en: n cartography =cartographic= * adj * cartographic ???? * pt: adj cartográfico/a * en: adj cartographic =cartographo= * sub * cartographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n cartógrafo * en: n cartographer * ◊ cartographia; cartographic =cartomante= * sub * cartomante ???? * pt: n cartomante * en: n fortune teller (using playing cards) * ◊ cartomantia =cartomantia= * sub * cartomantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cartomancia * en: n fortune telling (by means of playing cards), cartomancy =cartometria= * sub =cartometric= * adj =carton= * sub * carton ???? * pt: n 1. cartão; 2. banda desenhada, vinheta * en: n 1. cardboard, pasteboard; 2. cartoon (* design for painting, tapestry, etc.); 3. carton (* cardboard box) * ◊ cartonero; cartoneria; cartonar-cartonage =cartonage= * sub * cartonage (-aje) ???? * pt: n encadernação (acto de encadernar) * en: n 1. pasteboard work; 2. Bookbinding boarding, (binding in) paper boards =cartonar= * v * cartonar ???? * pt: v encadernar, cartonar * en: v Bookbinding to board, bind in boards =cartoneria= * sub * cartoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n encadernação (1. acto de encadernar; 2. oficina onde se encaderna) * en: n 1. cardboard factory; 2. cardboard making =cartonero= * sub * cartonero ???? * pt: n encadernador * en: n cardboard maker =cartoon= * sub =cartoonista {oe}= * sub =cartotheca= * sub * cartotheca ???? * en: n 1. card index, card catalogue; also: file; 2. filing cabinet (for cards) * cartucha (-sh-) ???? * pt: n Mil. cartucho * en: n Mil. cartridge * ◊ cartucheria; cartuchiera =cartucha {sj}= * sub * cartucheria (-shería) ???? * en: n cartridge factory =cartucheria {sj}= * sub * cartuchiera (-sh-) ???? * pt: n cartucheira * en: n cartridge box, cartridge case =cartuchiera {sj}= * sub =cartulario= * sub * cartulario ???? * pt: n cartulário * en: n chartulary (* collection of title deeds, etc.) =cartulero= * sub * cartulero ???? * en: n chartulary (* keeper of archives) =cartusan= * adj =Cartusia= * sub n pr * Cartusia ???? * pt: npr Cartuxa 1. (Ordem religiosa fundada por S. Bruno no séc. XI, em Chartreux, França); 2. (qualquer mosteiro cartusiano) * en: npr Chartreuse (* French monastery founded by St. Bruno); * cartusia charterhouse, Chartreuse (* any Carthusian monastery) * ◊ cartusian-cartusiano =cartusian= * adj * cartusian ???? * pt: adj cartusiano (relativo a cartuxa ou aos frades cartuxos) * en: adj Carthusian (* of Chartreuse or Carthusians) =cartusiano= * sub * cartusiano ???? * pt: n cartusiano (frade cartuxo) * en: n Carthusian (* Carthusian monk) =cartusio= * sub =caruncula= * sub =carvi= * sub * carvi ???? * en: n caraway =carvifolie= * adj =carwash= * sub =Caryas= * sub n pr * Caryas (cá-) ???? * en: npr Geog. Caryae * ◊ caryatide =caryatide= * sub * caryatide (-átide) ???? * en: n Arch. caryatid * caryo- ???? * en: n in compounds 1. caryo-, cary- (* nut); 2. Biol. karyo- (* nucleus) * ◊ caryophyllo etc.; caryopse etc.; caryocinese etc.; caryocinetic etc. =caryocinese (-esis)= * sub * caryocinese ???? * en: n Biol. karyokinesis, cell division =caryocinetic= * adj * caryocinetic ???? * en: adj Biol. karyokinetic =caryogenese (-esis)= * sub =caryologia= * sub =caryolyse (-ysis)= * sub =caryophyllaceas= * sub pl =caryophyllo= * sub * caryophyllo (-rió-) ???? * pt: n cariofilo * en: n clove pink, gillyflower =caryoplasma= * sub =caryopse (-opsis)= * sub * caryopse ???? * pt: n Bot. cariopse * en: n Bot. caryopsis =caryotheca= * sub =caryotypo= * sub * cas- ???? * en: see cader =casa= * sub * casa ???? * pt: n casa =casaca= * sub * casaca ???? * pt: n casaca, casaco =casamata= * sub =casbah= * sub =cascada= * sub * cascada ???? * pt: n cascata, catarata, queda de água (compare: cataracta) * en: n cascade, waterfall * ◊ cascadar =cascadar= * v * cascadar ???? * en: v to cascade * casch- ???? * en: see casco =caschetto= * sub * caschetto ???? * pt: n casquete (dim. casco) * en: n light open helmet =casco= * sub * casco ???? * pt: n casco, capacete, elmo * en: n helmet * ◊ caschetto =caseeria= * sub =caseero= * sub =caseiera= * sub =caseificar= * v =caseification= * sub * caseificio ???? * pt: n queijaria =caseiforme= * adj =caseina= * sub * caseina (-ína) ???? * pt: n caseína * en: n casein =caseo= * sub * caseo suisse ???? * pt: n queijo suísso * caseo ???? * pt: n queijo * en: n cheese * ◊ caseina =caseose= * adj =caserna= * sub * caserna ???? * pt: n Mil. caserna * en: n Mil. barracks * ◊ casernero; casernar-casernamento =casernamento= * sub * casernamento ???? * en: n (action of) quartering in barracks =casernar= * v * casernar ???? * en: v to quarter in barracks, to barrack =casernero= * sub * casernero ???? * en: n barrack warden =casetta= * sub =cash= * adv =cash-flow= * sub =casino= * sub * casino ???? * pt: n casino * en: n casino (* public place of amusement) =caso= * sub * caso ???? * pt: n caso (1. condição especial; 2. Gram.) * en: n case (1. special condition; 2. Gram.); * in nulle caso In no case; * in caso de necessitate In case of need, of necessity; * caso de conscientia matter of conscience; * in caso que In case (that) * ◊ casuista-casuistica; casual-casualitate =caspie= * adj * caspie ???? * pt: adj cáspio * en: adj Caspian; * Mar Caspie Caspian (Sea) =Caspio= * sub n pr * Caspio ???? * pt: npr Cáspio * en: npr Caspian =cassa= * sub * cassa ???? * pt: n caixa * en: n 1. box, case; 2. cashbox, till ( also: place, office, establishment, etc. where money is kept, received or paid, as “cashier’s desk,” * “savings bank,” “sick fund,” etc.); 3. Mus. (side-)drum; 4. coffin, casket; * libro de cassa cashbook; * cassa del tympano Anat. ear-drum * ◊ cassero; casseria; cassetta; cassista; cassar-discassar, discassamento; incassar-incassamento, disincassar-disincassamento, reincassar-reincassamento =cassar (I)= * v =cassar (II)= * v * cassar¹ ???? * pt: v encaixar * en: v 1. to box, case; 2. to cash * cassar² ???? * pt: v cassar, borrar, riscar, apagar * en: v to quash, annul; 2. to cashier =cassata= * sub =cassation= * sub * cassation ???? * pt: n 1. anulamento; 2. cassação, supremo tribunal de justiça; * en: n 1. cassation, quashing; 2. cashiering, cashierment; * corte de cassation supreme Court of Appeals =cassava= * sub =casse= * adj * casse ???? * pt: adj cassado, anulado * en: adj null, void * ◊ cassar-cassation =casseria= * sub * casseria (-ía) ???? * pt: n fabrica de caixas * en: n box factory =cassero= * sub * cassero ???? * pt: n 1. caixeiro; 2. construtor de caixas * en: n 1. cashier; 2. box maker =casserola= * sub * casserola ???? * pt: n caçarola * en: n saucepan =cassetta= * sub * cassetta ???? * pt: n caixinha * en: n small box, casket, etc. =cassettophono= * sub =cassida= * sub =cassista= * sub * cassista ???? * pt: n compositor tipográfico * en: n typesetter, compositor =cassiterite= * sub =casta= * sub * casta ???? * pt: n casta * en: n caste =castania= * sub * castania ???? * pt: n castanha (fruto) * en: n chestnut (* fruit of the chestnut tree) * ◊ castanietta; castanie =castanicultura= * sub * castanicultura ???? * pt: n castanhicultura =castanie= * adj * castanie ???? * pt: adj castanho (cor) * en: adj chestnut-colored =castaniero= * sub * castaniero ???? * pt: n castanheiro (arvore) =castanieto= * sub * castanieto ???? * pt: n castanhedo, castanhal =castanietta= * sub * castanietta ???? * pt: n castanhola * en: n castanet =castanio= * sub * castanio ???? * pt: n castanho (madeira de castanheiro) =caste= * adj * caste ???? * pt: adj casto/a * en: adj chaste; * stilo caste chaste, chastened style * ◊ castitate; castigar; inceste =castellano= * sub * castellano ???? * pt: n castelão (senhor do castelo) * en: n 1. lord (of a manor); 2. castellan =castello= * sub * castello ???? * pt: n castelo (1. fortaleza; * 2. Naut.) * en: n castle (1. fortified seigniorial mansion; 2. Naut.); * castello de aqua water tower * ◊ castellano * castemente ???? * pt: adv castamente =castigabile= * adj =castigamento= * sub * castigamento ???? * pt: n castigo * en: n chastisement; also: castigation =castigar= * v * castigar ???? * pt: v castigar * en: v to chastise; also: to castigate; * castigar su stilo to chasten one’s style * ◊ castigamento; castigation; castigator =castigation= * sub * castigation ???? * pt: n castigo * en: n chastisement; castigation =castigator= * sub * castigator ???? * pt: n castigador * en: n chastiser; castigator =Castilia= * sub n pr * Castilia ???? * pt: npr Castela * en: npr Castile * ◊ castilian-castiliano =castilian= * adj * castilian ???? * pt: adj castelhano/a * en: adj Castilian =castiliano= * sub * castiliano ???? * pt: n Castelhano (1. habitante de Castela; 2. língua espanhola) * en: n Castilian (1. inhahitant of Castile; 2. Castilian language, Spanish) =castitate= * sub * castitate ???? * pt: n castidade (pureza sexual ou moral) * en: n chastity (* sexual or moral purity) =castor (I)= * sub =Castor (II)= * sub n pr * castor¹ ???? * pt: n castor * en: n beaver (1. Zool.; 2. beaver hat) * ◊ castoreo * Castor² (cás-) ???? * pt: npr Castor (1. Mitol.; 2. Astron.) * en: npr Castor (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) =castoreo= * sub * castoreo ???? * pt: n castoreo * en: n castor, castoreum =castrametation= * sub =castrar= * v * castrar ???? * pt: v castrar * en: v to castrate, geld * ◊ castration; castrator; castrato =castrate= * adj =castration= * sub * castration ???? * pt: n castração * en: n castration, gelding =castrato= * sub * castrato ???? * pt: n castrado; eunuco * en: n castrate; eunuch =castrator= * sub * castrator ???? * pt: n castrador * en: n castrator, gelder =castrismo= * sub =castrista= * adj =castrista= * sub * casu- ???? * en: see caso =casual= * adj * casual ???? * pt: adj casual * en: adj 1. inherent in the case; 2. casual (as in “casual profit”); also: chance, accidental =casualitate= * sub * casualitate ???? * pt: n casualidade * en: n fortuitousness * casualmente ???? * pt: adv casualmente =casuarina= * sub =casuario= * sub =casuista= * sub * casuista (-ísta) ???? * pt: n casuista * en: n casuist =casuistic= * adj =casuistica= * sub * casuistica (-ís-) ???? * pt: n casuística * en: n casuistry =casula= * sub =casus belli= * cat- ???? * en: see cata- =cata= * adj * cata ???? * pt: adj cada; * cata uno cada um * en: adj each; * cata uno each (one) * cata- ???? * pt: prefixo [ 'cat-' antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado sobretudo em termos técnicos] (1. em baixo, para baixo; 2. contra; 3. reflexo) compare: catarrhin etc.; cathodo etc.; catoptro- etc. * en: prefixo [ cat- before -h- and vowels; used chiefly in technical terms] cata-, cat- (1. down, downwards; 2. against; 3. reflected) * ◊ catarrhin etc.; cathodo etc.; catoptro- etc. =catabatic= * adj =catabolic= * adj =catabolismo= * sub =catabrosa= * sub =catachrese (-esis)= * sub =cataclysmic= * adj * cataclysmic ???? * pt: adj cataclismico/a * en: adj cataclysmal, cataclysmic =cataclysmo= * sub * cataclysmo ???? * pt: n cataclismo * en: n cataclysm * ◊ cataclysmic =catacomba= * sub * catacomba ???? * pt: n catacumba; * catacombas catacumbas * en: n catacomb; * catacombas catacombs =catacombal= * adj =catacustica= * sub =catadioptric= * adj =catadioptrica= * sub =catadioptro= * sub =catadrome= * adj =catafalco= * sub * catafalco ???? * pt: n 1. catafalco; 2. cadafalso * en: n catafalque =catalan= * adj * catalan ???? * pt: adj catalão * en: adj Catalan * ◊ catalano =catalano= * sub * catalano ???? * pt: n catalão (1. habitante da Catalunha; 2. língua catalã) * en: n Catalan (1. inhabitant of Catalonia; 2. Catalan language) =catalase= * sub =catalectic= * adj =catalepsia= * sub * catalepsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n catalepsia (1. Med.; * 2. Filos.) * en: n catalepsy (1. Med.; 2. Philos.) =cataleptic= * adj * cataleptic ???? * pt: adj cataleptico/a * en: adj cataleptic * ◊ cataleptico =cataleptico= * sub * cataleptico ???? * pt: n cataleptico * en: n cataleptic =catalogabile= * adj =catalogar= * v * catalogar ???? * pt: v catalogar * en: v to catalogue =catalogation= * sub =catalogator= * sub * catalogator ???? * pt: n catalogador * en: n cataloguer =catalogo= * sub * catalogo (-tá-) ???? * pt: n catalogo * en: n catalogue * ◊ catalogar-catalogator =Catalonia= * sub n pr * Catalonia ???? * pt: npr Catalunha * en: npr Catalonia =catalpa= * sub =catalysar= * v * catalysar ???? * pt: v catalizar * en: v to catalyze =catalysator= * sub * catalysator ???? * pt: n catalizador * en: n catalyst * catalyse (-ályse) ???? * pt: n catálise * en: n Chem. catalysis * ◊ catalysar-catalysator =catalyse (-ysis)= * sub =catalytic= * adj * catalytic ???? * pt: adj catalítico/a * en: adj catalytic =catamaran= * sub =catamnese (-esis)= * sub =cataphonica= * sub =cataphorese (-esis)= * sub =cataplasma= * sub * cataplasma ???? * pt: n Med. emplastro, cataplasma * en: n Med. poultice, cataplasm =cataplexia= * sub =catapodio= * sub =catapulta= * sub * catapulta ???? * pt: n catapulta * en: n catapult (1. and Rom. Antiq.; 2. Aeronaut.) =catapultabile= * adj =catapultamento= * sub =catapultar= * v * catapultar ???? * pt: v catapultar =cataracta= * sub * cataracta ???? * pt: n catarata (1. queda de água; 2. Med.) * en: n cataract (1. waterfall; 2. Med.) =catarrhal= * adj * catarrhal ???? * pt: adj catarral * en: adj catarrhal =catarrhin= * adj * catarrhin ???? * en: adj Zool. catarrhine * ◊ catarrhino =catarrhino= * sub * catarrhino ???? * en: n Zool. catarrhine; * catarrhinos Catarrhina =catarrho= * sub * catarrho ???? * pt: n catarro * en: n catarrh * ◊ catarrhal; catarrhose =catarrhose= * adj * catarrhose ???? * pt: adj catarroso/a * en: adj catarrhous =catastral= * adj =catastrar= * v =catastro= * sub =catastrophe= * sub * catastrophe (-tás-) ???? * pt: n catástrofe (1. desastre; * 2. drama) * en: n catastrophe (1. sudden disaster; 2. Drama) * ◊ catastrophic =catastrophic= * adj * catastrophic ???? * pt: adj catastrófico/a * en: adj catastrophic =catastrophismo= * sub =catatonia= * sub =catatonic= * adj =catatonico= * sub =catch= * sub =catcher= * sub * catech- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ catechese; catecheta-catechetic; catechumeno-catechumenato; catechisar-catechismo, catechista, catechistic =catechese (-esis)= * sub * catechese ???? * pt: n catequese * en: n catechesis =catecheta= * sub * catecheta ???? * pt: n catequista * en: n catechist =catechetic= * adj * catechetic ???? * en: adj catechetic, catechetical =catechetica= * sub * catechetica ???? * en: n catechetics =catechisar= * v * catechisar ???? * pt: n Ecles. catequizar * en: n 1. Eccl. to catechize; 2. to indoctrinate =catechisation= * sub =catechisator= * sub =catechismo= * sub * catechismo ???? * pt: n catequismo * en: n catechism =catechista= * sub * catechista ???? * pt: n catequista * en: n catechist =catechistic= * adj * catechistic ???? * pt: adj catequistico/a * en: adj catechistic =catecholamina= * sub =catechumenato= * sub * catechumenato ???? * pt: n catecumenato, catecumenado * en: n catechumenate =catechumeno= * sub * catechumeno (-cú-) ???? * pt: n Ecles. catecumeno * en: n Eccl. catechumen =categorema= * sub =categorematic= * adj =categoria= * sub * categoria (-ía) ???? * pt: n categoria (1. Filos.; * 2. grupo ou divisão num sistema de classificação) * en: n category (1. Philos.; 2. group or division in a system of classification) * ◊ categoric =categorial= * adj =categoric= * adj * categoric ???? * pt: adj categórico/a (1. Filos. pertencente a uma categoria lógica; 2. asserção absoluta) * en: adj categorical, categoric (1. Philos. pertaining to a logical category; 2. asserting absolutely) * categoricamente ???? * pt: adv categoricamente =categoricitate= * sub =categorisar= * v =categorisation= * sub =catena= * sub * catena ???? * pt: n cadeia, corrente * en: n chain * ◊ catenari; catenar; concatenar-concatenation; incatenar-incatenamento =catenar= * v * catenar ???? * pt: v encadear * en: v to chain (* to measure with a surveyor’s chain) =catenari= * adj * catenari ???? * pt: adj catenário/a * en: adj catenary =catenetta= * sub =catergol= * sub =catgut= * sub =cathare= * adj =catharic= * adj =Catharina= * sub n pr * Catharina ???? * pt: nprf Catarina * en: nprf Catherine =catharismo= * sub =catharo= * sub =catharsis= * sub =cathartic= * adj =cathartico= * sub =cathedra= * sub * cathedra (cát-) ???? * pt: n 1. cátedra; (1. cadeira magistral; 2. cadeira pontifícia) * en: n 1. chair (in a university); 2. pulpit, rostrum * ◊ cathedral =cathedral= * adj =cathedral= * sub * cathedral¹ ???? * pt: adj catedral * en: adj cathedral * cathedral² ???? * pt: n catedral * en: n cathedral =cathepsina= * sub =catheter= * sub * catheter ???? * pt: n cateter =catheterisar= * v =catheterisation= * sub =catheterismo= * sub =catheto= * sub =cathetometria= * sub =cathetometro= * sub =cathodic= * adj * cathodic ???? * pt: adj catódico/a * en: adj cathodic; also: Med. kathodic =cathodo= * sub * cathodo (cát-) ???? * pt: n Elect. cátodo * en: n Elec. cathode * ◊ cathodic =cathodophono= * sub =catholic= * adj * catholic ???? * pt: adj Ecles. católico/a * en: adj Eccl. Catholic * ◊ catholicismo; catholicisar; anticatholic; anglocatholic etc. =catholicisar= * v * catholicisar ???? * pt: v catolicizar * en: v to catholicize =catholicismo= * sub * catholicismo ???? * pt: n Ecles. catolicismo * en: n Eccl. Catholicism =catholicitate= * sub =catholico= * sub * catholico ???? * pt: n católico =catholisar= * v =cation= * sub * cation (cá-) ???? * pt: n Fis. cation, cationte * en: n Phys. cation =cationic= * adj =catoptric= * adj * catoptric ???? * pt: adj Fis. catoptrico/a * en: adj Phys. catoptric (* pertaining to a mirror or to reflected light) =catoptrica= * sub * catoptrica ???? * pt: n catoptrica * en: n catoptrics (* the science of reflected light) * catoptro- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds catoptro- , catoptr- (* mirror) * ◊ catoptric; catoptrica; catoptromantia etc. =catoptromantia= * sub * catoptromantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n catoptromancia (adivinhação por meio de espelhos) * en: n catoptromancy (* divination by means of mirrors) =catran= * sub * catran ???? * pt: n alcatrão * en: n tar * ◊ catraneria; catranose; catranar-catranator =catranar= * v * catranar ???? * pt: v alcatroar * en: v to tar =catranate= * adj * catranate ???? * pt: adj alcatroado/a, embreado/a =catranator= * sub * catranator ???? * pt: n alcatroador * en: n tar sprayer =catraneria= * sub * catraneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n alcatroamento * en: n tarworks =catranose= * adj * catranose ???? * pt: adj embreado/a * en: adj tarry =catta= * sub * catta ???? * pt: n gata * en: n she-cat =cattesc= * adj =cattleya= * sub =catto= * sub * catto ???? * pt: n gato * en: n cat (* domestic cat); also: tomcat * ◊ catta; catton =catton= * sub * catton ???? * en: n kitten =caucalis= * sub =Caucasia= * sub n pr * Caucasia ???? * pt: npr Caucasia * en: npr Caucasia =caucasian= * adj * caucasian ???? * pt: adj caucásico/a (1. pertencente ao Cáucaso; 2. Antropol. raça branca) * en: adj Caucasian (1. pertaining to the Caucasus; 2. Anthropol. white) =caucasiano= * sub * caucasiano ???? * pt: n caucásico/a (1. nativo do Cáucaso; 2. pessoa de raça branca) * en: n Caucasian (1. native of the Caucasus; 2. white person) =caucasic= * adj =Caucaso= * sub n pr * Caucaso (cáu-) ???? * pt: npr Cáucaso * en: npr Caucasus * ◊ Caucasia; caucasian-caucasiano * cauchu (-ú) ???? * pt: n cauchu * en: n caoutchouc, crude rubber =cauchu {tsj}= * sub =cauda= * sub * cauda ???? * pt: n 1. cauda; fim; 2. fila * en: n 1. tail; also: tail end; 2. queue (* line of people, carriages, etc.); 3. train (as in “train of a gown”); * piano de cauda grand piano; * facer cauda to stand in line, to queue up * ◊ caudal; caudate; caudatario =caudal= * adj * caudal ???? * pt: adj caudal * en: adj caudal =cauda-rubie= * sub =caudatario= * sub * caudatario ???? * en: n trainbearer (* one who holds up the train of a robe or gown) =caudate= * adj * caudate ???? * pt: adj caudado/a * en: adj caudate, caudated =caudatifolie= * adj =caudicula= * sub =caudifere= * adj =caudifolie= * adj =caudiforme= * adj =caudipetale= * adj =caule= * sub * caule ???? * pt: n couve * en: n cabbage; * caule de Brussel Brussels sprouts; * caule flor cauliflower * ◊ caule-rapa etc. =caulerapa= * sub * caule-rapa ???? * en: n kohlrabi =caulescente= * adj =cauliflor= * adj =caulifloria= * sub =cauliforme= * adj =caulinar= * adj =cauri= * sub =causa= * sub * causa ???? * pt: n causa; * a causa de por causa de * en: n 1. cause; 2. case (* lawsuit); * causa prime prime cause, first cause; * causa final final cause; * a causa de because of * ◊ causal-causalitate; causar-causation, causative, causator; concausa-concausal =causal= * adj * causal ???? * pt: adj causal * en: adj causal =causalgia= * sub =causalitate= * sub * causalitate ???? * pt: n causalidade * en: n causality (* relation of cause and effect) =causar= * v * causar ???? * pt: v causar * en: v to cause =causation= * sub * causation ???? * pt: n causação * en: n causation =causative= * adj * causative ???? * pt: adj causativo/a * en: adj causative (* pertaining to causation) =causativo= * sub =causator= * sub * causator ???? * pt: n causador * en: n causer =caustic= * adj * caustic ???? * pt: adj caustico/a (1. corrosivo/a; 2. sarcástico/a; 3. Mat.) * en: adj caustic (1. corrosive; 2. sarcastic; 3. Math.) * ◊ causticitate; diacaustic; caustica =caustica= * sub * caustica ???? * pt: n Mat. caustica * en: n Math. caustic =causticitate= * sub * causticitate ???? * pt: n causticidade * en: n causticity =caustico= * sub * caut- ???? * en: see cav- =caute= * adj * caute ???? * pt: adj cauto/a * en: adj cautious =cautela= * sub * cautela ???? * pt: n cautela, cuidado, prudência =cautelar= * v =cauterio= * sub * cauterio ???? * pt: n cautério * en: n 1. cautery (* agent used in cauterizing); 2. Med. issue (produced by cauterizing) * ◊ cauterisar-cauterisation; thermocauterio etc. =cauterisar= * v * cauterisar ???? * pt: v cauterizar * en: v to cauterize =cauterisation= * sub * cauterisation ???? * pt: n cauterização * en: n cauterization =caution= * sub * caution ???? * pt: n caução, garantia * en: n bail, security =cautional= * adj =cautionar= * v =cautionario= * sub * cav- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives * ◊ caution-precaution; caute-incaute =cava= * sub * cava ???? * pt: n cave, caverna * en: n cave, cavern =cavalcabile= * adj =cavalcada= * sub * cavalcada ???? * pt: n cavalgada (acto de cavalgar) * en: n 1. ride (* act of riding horseback); 2. cavalcade =cavalcar= * v * cavalcar ???? * pt: v cavalgar * en: v to ride (on horseback) * ◊ cavalcada =cavalcator= * sub =cavalla= * sub * cavalla ???? * pt: n égua * en: n mare =cavalleresc= * adj * cavalleresc ???? * pt: adj cavalheiresco/a =cavalleria= * sub * cavalleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. cavalaria; 2. cavalheirismo * en: n I. chivalry (1. system of knighthood; 2. chivalrousness); II. cavalry =cavallero= * sub * cavallero ???? * pt: n 1. cavaleiro; 2. cavalheiro; * cavallero errante cavaleiro errante * en: n I. cavalier (1. gallant; 2. Hist.; 3. Fortif.); II. knight; III. horseman; also: cavalryman; * cavallero de industria sharper; * cavallero errante knight errant =cavallerose= * adj * cavallerose ???? * pt: adj cavalheiroso/a, cavalheiresco/a * en: adj chivalrous =cavalletto= * sub * cavalletto ???? * pt: n cavalete * en: n 1. wooden horse (* wooden frame in the shape of a horse used as an instrument of torture); 2. wooden frame on which various types of work are performed, as: (work)bench, trestle, easel, etc. =cavallin= * sub =cavallo= * sub * cavallo ???? * pt: n cavalo; * cavallo, a a cavalo * en: n horse; * a cavallo on horseback; * ir a cavallo to ride (horseback) * ◊ cavallero-cavallerose; cavalleria; cavalletto; cavallo-vapor etc.; cavalla =cavallo-vapor= * sub * cavallo-vapor ???? * pt: n cavalo-vapor * en: n horsepower =cavar= * v * cavar ???? * pt: v cavar * en: v to hollow out, cave =cavatina= * sub =cavator= * sub =cave= * adj * cave ???? * pt: adj cavo, oco * en: adj hollow * ◊ cavitate; cavar-excavar-excavation, excavator; caverna; concave-concavitate; cavo; cava =caverna= * sub * caverna ???? * pt: n caverna * en: n cavern, cave * ◊ cavernose =cavernicola= * sub =cavernicole= * adj =cavernose= * adj * cavernose ???? * pt: adj cavernoso/a * en: adj cavernous (1. abounding in caverns; 2. like a cavern); * voce cavernose hollow voice =cavernositate= * sub =cavia= * sub * cavia ???? * pt: n jaula * en: n cage (* enclosure used for confining animals) =caviar= * sub * caviar ???? * pt: n caviar * en: n caviar =cavicorne= * adj =cavicorno= * sub =cavilia= * sub * cavilia ???? * pt: n 1. mola para estender roupa; 2. pinça; 3. cavilha, tornozelo * en: n 1. peg (* pin or bolt of wood, metal, etc., for fastening parts together, hanging objects upon, etc.); 2. ankle bone; also: ankle Hence; incaviliar =cavillar= * v * cavillar ???? * pt: v cavilar =cavillation= * sub =cavillator= * sub * cavillo ???? * pt: n cavilação, sofisma =cavillose= * adj * cavillosemente ???? * pt: adv cavilosamente =cavillositate= * sub =cavitate= * sub * cavitate ???? * pt: n cavidade * en: n cavity =cavitation= * sub =cavo= * sub * cavo ???? * pt: n cavidade * en: n hollow, cavity, hole